


War Struck

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asshole Thor (Marvel), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Thor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Love/Hate, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: War was between the two realms, Asgard and Jotunheim. The prince of Asgard desires the end of the cold realm, while the princess of Jotunheim desires the end of the golden realm. Deluded in their miss-guided ways, is all hope lost for them?
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Frigg | Frigga/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Slight Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

The gloomy and grey lands of ice and snow were finally silent from a day's worth of war. The wind was blowing harshly as it let out a strained whistle that echoed within the night. Everyone, both man and monster, were asleep in either their icy shelters or comfortable tents while snowflakes kept raining down in large clumps on them. But, not everyone was asleep that night. 

Close to the ice castle's grounds, a dark figure threaded through the high snows, passing by the night watch that were stationed in the high towers. Their dark hair, camouflaged itself within the night, while their body was covered in some furs around their chest and loin area. While the rest was wide open for their blue skin to come in contact with the freezing air. If any of the monsters, the Frost Giants in the towers were to of noticed them, they would have gone down right away, rushing towards the figure, calling their names and their king's. Why? might one ask, because that figure wasn't just nobody to the Frost Giants, they were special and unique. That figure went by the name of princess Loki heir to the throne of Jotunheim, the child born from her Dam Laufey, and her Sire Faurbauti wandering aimlessly out in the snowy night.

Loki knew she wasn't supposed to be out at this time of night. Farbauti, had told her it was dangerous for a princess to go out. Especially since Asgardian camps were set everywhere on Jotunheim. But Loki didn't care, she wanted to get rid of those pesky pale-faced warriors from her land, it was hers too, wasn't it?

The blue woman shook her head at those troubling thoughts as she walked onward in the dark, windy night. It was her duty. Loki was raised in a house who appreciated strength, but due to her small stature, she was only casted and looked down upon for her curse on being a runt. Only recently was she gifted a look from both of her parents once she showed them spells from her magic. Spells that can tear one into two from the skull down, one that can have someone combust into flames there on the spot, and one that can summon a bunch of knives for her to wield, and direct towards her foes. 

Loki smiled against the wind as she thought about the looks of her parents' faces. They were, to say the least, astonished at their young one's abilities. At the time, the princess was filled with a warm feeling deep in the depths of her heart. A foreign thing it was, but Loki couldn't dismiss that she liked the feeling. So, she came up with a plan after that.

'If they liked my display that much, how would they like it if I executed thoroughly?' The young Jotun thought as she fought against the winds once more. Hair blowing wildly behind her, Loki felt her magic sprout to life for attention, seeping out of Loki's balled fists, pooling out as and enchanted emerald green. Loki couldn't help but smirk just a little as her magic was excited at the thought to be conjured once again.

"Soon." Loki whispered, "Very soon." 

The magic responded to her words and retreated to the very body that contained it. Like a soul flying back into a body, Loki's magic seeped back into her palms where it laid comfortably inside her, filling her with fullness once again.

Loki sighed softly as she walked on. But she suddenly stopped as she saw a glimmer of light pass through the blurriness of the fast-falling snow. The light was a orange-yellow, a straight outlier to Jotunheim's extravagant blues and whites that swirled into the lands itself, It was an Asgardian camp, Loki knew, because Jotun warriors don't need warmth to survive. Unlike everyone else in the Nine Realms, Jotuns were accustomed to the cold so much that they weren't even bothered it at all. 

Loki released a breathy laugh at finding a camp so soon. Barely containing her excitement, Loki walked a bit quicker towards the lit camp.

'There's only so much time left before the Asgardians wake up.' she thought, 'I have to do this quickly.' 

Reaching near the camp was surprisingly easy for Loki to accomplish. But through her travels to the camp, Loki couldn't help but train her eyes to the ground.

Loki's face dawned with horror as she saw what laid in her land's snows. 

There, lying in the whiteness were dead carcasses of mixed races. Very few were Asgardians, but a lot of them were Jotuns.

Jotuns Loki recognized. Some of them she talked to, familiarized herself with as close acquaintances.

Loki shook back those memories as a startling phrase reoccurred itself in her mind. One that her Sire told her throughout this power-struggle.

All's fair in War.

The princess rid her head of the phrase once she released where she stood. Loki was just a few lengths away from stepping inside of the camp, and from what the young Jotun woman could see, was that there were no watch guards on post. No bearded pale face menaces with swords, hammers, or shields anywhere. However, the fire was still burning, crackling chard pieces of the fueling kindling were still in action. The tents look new, recently set up. 

Loki leaned in a little closer, looking from a far inside the tent. It was dark, too dark. Her enemies already like their lantern to be on, even when they were sleeping.

_‘There's something strange going on here.’_

Loki thought as she took a few steps back away from the enemies site, her arms were up in defense. What she was defending herself from she didn’t know. But, she did know that something was severely, her hackles were raising. 

"Perhaps they are sleeping?" she wondered aloud, taking a few steps back. Gasping as she collided with a hard surface, like a solid ice wall, but it wasn’t cold. It was _warm_ and _moving_.

"I don't think they are _Jotun_." 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t think they are  _ Jotunn _ .” 

With a gasp, Loki leaped away from the man. Gaining some distance, she quickly pulled out a small dagger from one of the pouches she had underneath her furs, and turned around on her heel to face her foe.

But as soon as she did, the princess widened her eyes as her eyes settled in on the man standing before her. He was huge, twice the broadness as her and packed with complete muscle. He was a head taller than her, making Loki look up at him, however she was belittled due to that factor. But the striking part of the man’s whole appearance was his hair. It was long and unkempt from the icy winds, but it was a shimmering blonde, a color foreign to Jotunnheim, and an obvious stand out. It didn’t take a genius to identify who this person was. Loki had caught on from just his voice alone. The man standing before her was none other than Jotunnheim’s greatest foes, Thor Odinson.

The golden god of thunder looked enraged as he glared into the ruby eyes of his enemy, as in his right hand held the one and only, most powerful weapons in all the Nine Realms. The mighty hammer, Mjölnir. 

“State your purpose on enemy ground,  _ Jotun _ .” 

His loud voice showcased his threat pointedly, taking a fighting stance as the grey clouds in the sky turned darker, and the snow that once fell turned into hardened hail. 

Loki quickly took defense, casting a green, wispy shield over her head to cover from the small particles of ice. 

Thor’s eyes widened just a touch at her display, and Loki couldn’t help but smirk. “I should be asking you that,  _ Odinson _ . You, and wherever your army is, get out of our lands, and surrender yourselves to my people." 

With that statement said, Thor reared his lips back, and before Loki could brace herself, he let out a fearsome roar, filled with complete and utter rage at the audacity of the short Jotunn woman. 

“Never!” Thor yelled and took motion. He ran towards her in powerful strides, his hammer raised high and humming, set to kill anything that happens to meet her blows. But Loki was more articulated and danced away from him. But that didn't catch Thor off guard. Instead he simply turned and tried again. Then again, and again. But each time he tried to stick to landing his hammer and ending the sufferable mage, she just graced away. Like it was a  _ game _ .

Oh, how Thor wanted to keep trying, but even gods needed to catch their breath,  _ especially _ when their dealing with someone like Loki. With a quick intake of air, Thor stopped trying, and stood their in the hail awkwardly. His eyes narrowed in on the other, who was smirking, whilst twiddling her dagger between her fingers.

“Is this really all that Asgard has to offer?” Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, who looked even more peeved, and Loki couldn’t help but laugh at the pitifulness of it all. 

“This is undoubtedly sad, that the ‘great’ and ‘powerful’ Prince Thor can’t even touch me, not even with his little hammer.” 

That statement is what did it for Thor.

“Don’t degrade her as such, you Jotunn scum!” Thor leapt forward once more, and just like before, Loki danced with him, while escaping his blows, and adding a few jibes in the mix as well, just to see him get angrier, it was amusing to her.

“With this performance, your army won’t even get passed the borders to the city of Utgard.” 

Loki was surprised, when Thor started to laugh suddenly. He halted in his advances, and stood once again, placing Mjölnir against his side, he looked at Loki like a man who stole her glory, and was rubbing it in as best as he could. 

“Is that what you think?” Thor arched a brow, stepping ever so closer to her. 

Loki, fed up with his attitude, whipped her dagger out at him, and pointed it at his chest. Right where, if she was to plunge it through him, it would go through his heart.

“Fool, what are you talking about?” she asked hesitantly, her jestering at a standstill for the moment. The mood of this has changed, and Loki could feel it’s difference. It reminded her of what simply happened moments ago at the camp. 

It was strange, and Loki couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Why was Thor alone, by himself, the prince at this, seemingly abandoned camp, that looked very convincing and looked as if there were people in it. Then Loki began to really think about it.

‘Wait.’ her mind told her for the first time, throughout this ordeal, ‘If their not there, then where are they?’ 

Loki looked up with a start. Her eyes widened drastically as she looked at the Thunderer with bewildered eyes. She analyzed the smirk on his face, and reeled back in horror, stepping a few feet away, on the brink to sprint in the direction that she came from. 

But Thor caught her before she could even try. Wrapping one of his huge meaty hand around her thin wrists, he reached behind him, and pulled out these huge metal cuffs.

Just by looking at them, Loki began to grow terrified. The cuffs were engraved with symbols, runes that she was familiar with. Ones that she knew would conceal her magic. With a determined huff, Loki tried with all her might, to call upon her magic once more, but atlast, it wasn’t quick enough. The cuffs made a loud ‘clunk’ noise once they were placed around her wrists, and Loki could feel nothing but pain.

The feeling of fullness and contemptuous left her empty and foreginaly unfulfilled. And at that moment, Loki knew her magic was gone. Locked away into the cuffs until further notice, but what was most important was the new idea from her previous observations of what took prior at the camp, and the idea wasn’t a good one for the Frost Giants.

Suddenly, the princess started to thrash in Thor’s hold, from the realization that was quickly brought back to her, all the while yelling and hollering at the Odinson.

“No! It’s not true, it can’t be!” 

Thor dismissed her thrashing, and jostled her until she laid pliant in his hold. Her hair covered her face, as she choked on some sobs she fought desperately to contain inside her. Thor couldn’t help but smile at her. It was a smile empty of all mirth, only filled with vengeance of capturing an enemy. Thor leaned in towards her ear, his hot breath causing a shiver down Loki’s spine as he recited the nightmarish idea from her mind, making it all the more true.

“If are performance is so terrible, _ princess _ , then why is my army already there?”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Loki was supposed to undermine the Asgardian army, not have their leader, the prince, undermine her instead. But yet, here she was, walking in shame. Loki's head was cast downward, as her shackles ranged loudly in response to her failure, as she was lead by Thor to undeniably Utgard.

'It would of been grand.' Loki thought hopelessly with a sneer, as her eyes scrunched up in anger, 'If only I had paid attention, I wouldn't be in this situation. I would be-'

"-You know Jotunn, sulking in your defeat isn't healthy for you." 

The voice of the Thunderer irritated her, "How  _ dare _ you Odinson." 

But, Thor simply shrugged at her, flashing her a smirk as he pulled her closer, causing her to fly into his sturdy back, causing a grunt and a frustrated growl to release from her throat.

Thor laughed at his immature joke, before saying, "Tis' from my heart I speak, Jotunn." 

"Tis' from my heart I wish you dead, Thunderer." Loki retorted before distancing herself, her sulking renewed itself once more, before saying, "And besides, what care do you have in my thoughts anyway?" 

Thor had gone quiet for a moment, one miraculous moment the princess was treasuring, it was the one good thing throughout her humiliating journey. But at last, good things had to come to an end eventually. 

"An enemies mind is amusing to me. I like to hear what they think in a mist of their failure." 

The response was not what Loki was expecting. She found herself frowning, before she growled at him. However, it didn't affect Thor at all, he simply chuckled, looking over his shoulder, he stared at her, amusement in his eyes. Amusement that Loki wanted to destroy with a single flick of her wrist, but she couldn't. Not without her magic, she was  _ useless _ .

Loki fought the urge to be scared, but she couldn't help but be a little shaken up. Expecting victory and to be given humiliation was not on her list, and it's affects still shook her to the core. 'What will they do to me?' she thought as she walked along, the thunderer pulling her in tow in a fast, almost giddy pace, one Loki tried her best to keep up with. While uninvited thoughts formed themselves in her mind.

‘I'm one of the most notorious enemies to the Asgradians. Perhaps, they'll beat me?' The onslaught of horrific ideas bombarded Loki’s brain. The visions of rape and death were apparent in multiple scenarios her mind made up, even if they were fantasized, it could likely be the case for her, and Loki knew that much.

The princess of the Frost Giants swallowed a heaping drop of bile that threatened to lurch out of her throat at any given moment, as they were walking back down the path of Loki’s footsteps, back to her city, the city of Utgard. She knew that they were close to it. But she didn’t she realized they were  _ that _ close.

The sounds of terrified screams rang loudly through the icy streets of Utgard. As the two pair stood at the mouth of it all. The princess looked on with wide eyes, laced with shame and horror. She saw Dams running with their newborns cradled in their arms running for safety as they were chased by blood-lusted Asgrardians, while their Mates tried their damnedest to protect them, some did, some did not. The large blue bodies that lay on the ground, while purplish blood leaked out of them, was a pure example of that. But there was one Frost Giant, a Dam that was obviously new to the acts of parenthood, cradling his firstborn in his arms protectively, caught Loki’s eye. He was a little shorter than most Jotunns, but he was still tall, taller than Loki. He had white hair like Loki’s Sire tied in a braid, while he was clothed in matted furs that surrounded his shoulders like a shawl, and one fur swaddled his baby, who was crying uncontrollably. But it wasn’t only that, that caught Loki’s eyes, no, it was the familiar lines that covered the Jotunn’s body, those lines that Loki knew all too well. 

“ Býleistr!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again my peeps, I hope you like this chapter! It's not as long as the other two, but I hope it provides closure for a while. And please don't be shy to write your thoughts in the comment section. I love reading the comments that everyone of you writes. Anyway, ♥.


	4. Chapter 4

“ Býleistr!” 

Loki screamed out as she leaped forward towards the sight of her youngest brother being surrounded by the enemy. But the blasted chain threw her back besides her capture, who was supporting a smirk, while staring at the scene in amusement. 

The princess turned towards her foe with eyes shining with unshed tears, as her lips wobbled, deciding on whether or not to say what she wanted to say to him. Loki took one last look at her brother, along with the crying form of her nephew, before turning back to Thor. 

“Please!” she cried out, latching herself onto his muscled arm, as if she were a child begging for more sweets, she pleaded with him. “Please, don’t hurt him, do anything with me! But, just don’t hurt him, or any of them, I beg of you.”

Loki quickly lost her composure. The tears that were held up in her eyes, found themselves trailing down in regretful strains down her cheeks. No sound came out of her. No sob, no begging, just simple tears falling out of closed eyes, as she tried to block out her nephew’s cries, and her younger brother’s distress as he attempted to fight back against the warriors. 

Thor looked down at the pitiful display of the Jotunn woman, as he recalled the words she had spoken moments ago. Even against all the rumors about him, Thor wasn’t daft, he knew the advantage of having someone as important as Princess Loki in his grasp, what type of bargain could be carried out. 

The golden prince starred on at the scene of his men surrounding the Jotunn, one Thor recognized as the youngest Jotunn in the house of Laufey, with what seemingly was his babe. His men were nearing closer to him, as the other tried defending himself as best as he could. The expression the Jotunn had was one of distress indeed. His red eyes blown wide with adrenaline, while his long legs shook with fear. In his right arm cradled the babe, while the other, he transformed a sword of ice to fight off his attackers to the best of his ability. The scene in itself made something stur inside Thor.

‘This scene is one of a mother protecting her babe.’

The Thunderer’s eyes softened just a tad, before they narrowed once more. With one of his strong hands, he laid it down on the scalp of the Jotunn woman. Catching the surprise of Loki, who looked up at him with her tears cascading down her face, hitting the snow beneath him.

“That t’is all my men!” Thor barked out, “Report back to camp, you’ve served Asgard well.” 

Loki watched in amazement from the ground, once the call was ordered out. The men that had surrounded  Býleistr and her nephew stopped their onslaught of terror and responded to their prince with respect only Loki could dream of having. They stepped away, and off and away from the city, passing by Thor and Loki, some warriors looked at her as if they were dogs, and she was a piece of meat, while others ignored, and gave a quick salute to their prince, before storming off into the cold winter night. 

Loki all the while, watched them go, the astonishment still present on her face. She whipped her head around to her foe, who in return, was looking at her with what she could describe as a smug grin on his face. Oh, how Loki wanted to claw it off of his face, but she knew where she was in all this mess, and thought against acting hostile.

On shaky legs, the princess stood up, shaking the hand that was on her head off, until and stood still, facing the Thunderer appropriately. 

“Thank you-” she spoke with as much gratitude she could muster up, “-thank you for sparing them.” 

Much to the princess’ dismay, the smug grin on Thor’s face only increased in smugness. He leaned in closer to her, too close for Loki’s comfort. Making it worse as he pulled the chain even closer, bring them chest-to-chest. Automatically, Loki tried pulling away from him, but was stopped as a strong hand latched onto her shoulder, causing her to stay put. While the other, the one holding the rattling chain that connected her wrists together, was brought up close to her face. Loki watched it nervously, as it went back, away from her vision, and to what Loki could think of, was her hair. Her suspicion was quickly confirmed right, as she felt the pressure of Thor’s hand against her hair, pushing it back, tucking a few strands behind her ear. The Thunderer leaned in closer to her, his prickly beard tickling the side of Loki’s cheek, causing her to squirm uncomfortably. She felt his hot breath against her neck, before it traveled to her bare ear. Then she heard him whisper. 

“Well, how can I refuse your distress, when you beg so nicely?” 

And at that statement, only one thought surfaced itself from within the depths of Loki’s mind. She swallowed down some of her thick saliva as the fear regurgitated itself to Loki’s train of thoughts once more, and morphed itself into one single internal sentence.

‘I’m damned.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peeps, these chapters are going to be realities short, between, at the most 800-1000. And that's only because I kinda want the story to drag on a bit with more chapters. Thank You, and give me your thoughts in the comment section! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

After that, needless to say, uncomfortable exchange between the two enemies, the imprisoned princess was dragged along once again by her  _ annoyingly  _ talkative captor in front of her, trailing her along by the chain that was connecting her manacles. The chain swooped down low, almost to the snowy ground beneath them, and swung around widely. The chain in itself was rather long, but unfortunate for Loki, it wasn’t long enough to block out the pretentious bragging from the Thunderer. 

“Jotunn, t’is all you do is ignore?” 

Loki growled lowly in her throat, her face scrunched up as she glared bullets in the back of Thor’s head. “Only by the likes of incomprehensible dimwits such as yourself, not worthy enough to hear the sound of my voice.” 

Thor barked out an obnoxious laugh, one that made Loki crawl within her skin while gritting her teeth.

“You’ve got fire in your tongue Jotunn.” he wiped a few tears away from his eyes with his free hand, the one not holding the chain, and flicked the natural water away, as he still gave out a few chuckles whilst continuing his thought. 

“But at last, you’ve done no justice for yourself. For you gave into me once more.” 

Loki’s face retorted from one of annoyances, to one of anger within in seconds. Without Thor noticing, the Jotunn woman placed both her feet steady on the ground, allowing all of the weight she had in her body to center it firmly, so she would have more force in her stance. With a newly formed plan in her mind, Loki watched as the chain that held her with the bumbling idiot extended and extended and extended. Once the chain was at its last very length, Loki took action. 

Position her front foot upward, Loki took off sprinting, directly into the back of Thor. 

Now Thor, who was still talking, didn’t expect the sudden force to hit his back, so he was completely clueless. Once Loki collided into the sturdy back of her foe, she was suddenly plowed forward from the sudden loss of gravity, causing the two enemies to tumble into the snow. Thor landing face-first into the powdery coldness of Jotunnheims’ snow, while Loki landed on his back, hard, causing his face to go further into the snow. Loki quickly composed herself, she looked over at the Asgardians hands, and with a triumph smirk, saw that her plan was a success. He let go of the chain, and his hammer was lodged deep within the snow. 

Not wasting anytime sooner, Loki ran. She ran as if her life depended on her. And in this case, it might as well could be. 

The princess’s legs moved on their own record, back into the direction they came back from. To Utgard. There, as Loki knows, she’s safe from the imprisonment of war. 

But little did the Jotunn woman know, was that leaving a fuming god of thunder was a  _ grave _ mistake on her part. 

“ _ Jotunn _ !”

The princess gasped whilst she ran. She briskly looked over her shoulder to confirm the voice, and yet it didn’t disappoint her. There, was an enraged god running after her, his foot-falls making an exaggerated stomp as he sprinted through the thick layers of icy snow, his arms out in a reaching motion. Loki snapped her head back forward, letting out a hopeful cry, when her eyes were beholden with the sight of Utgard within a few distances away. But before Loki got too excited, her mind began to wander off into the sight of Thor’s reaching gesture, it brought herself to confusion for a split moment. The chain that held her manacles, hung low to the ground, chingling along with the fierce breeze as her legs continued on with their fast pace. 

‘He couldn’t be grabbing that.’ her mind concluded, ‘There has to be something else, something flying behind me, long enough for someone like Thor to reach it.’ 

Loki’s eyes went wide, along with another gasp, once she suddenly knew what he wanted to grab.

_ Her hair _ . 

The princess’ long, ravenette hair danced wildly within the winds of Jotunnheim. Sporadic, unkempt, leaving it completely helpless onto whoever wishes to grab onto it.

“Damn, damn, damn!” Loki swore repeatedly aloud at her own fault, but she tried not to dwell on it, especially since there was a fuming god hot on her tail. 

Loki urged her legs to go faster, but they were becoming sore on her, encouraged with too much adrenaline and nerves, the princess hoped that would save her until she was housed in her kingdom’s walls, where she would escape, and pretend that none of this has ever occurred. 

That fantasy, along with it’s hope, died within an instant.

Her fear came true as her fault was embraced by the god of thunder. Snatching her hair within mid-run, he tugged on it as hard as he could, causing the Jotunn woman to instantly stop and let out a loud yelp of pain. He threw her against his chest, her back colliding with it, as she still stared longingly at the city, looking at it as if it was her life, and what could have been if she had just ran a little faster. 

As fast as lighting, Thor grabbed onto her jaw, and angled it upward, so he could look down into the ruby eyes. And his eyes, weren’t shy of overflowing incite.

He leaned in closer to her, causing her to flinch back a little out of instinct. Thor hesitated a moment before tightening his grip on her jaw, making the Jotunn woman groan out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut in the process. Not wanting to stare up into the shocking blue eyes of her captor.

“Why did you run, Jotunn?” 

His voice was tight and laced with undeniable anger from her previous actions. “Why did you betray me?” 

Loki didn’t respond, which only fueled the Thunderer’s rage. Sneering, Thor pushed Loki away from him by her jaw, much to her surprise. The action made her land within the mounds of snow on her back. Before Loki could even begin to act in bringing herself up right, she was suddenly pinned down by the heavy weight of her captor, who within a flash, covered her mouth with his huge, meaty, calloused hands. The sight of his face was suddenly in her eyesight, and he didn’t looked amused at all. He was still sneering with furrowed eyebrows as he leaned in closer towards her face.

“Is defiant all you’ll ever be?” he barked out at her, and once again Loki did nothing, no nodding or shaking of her head, just laid there, stiff as a board staring up at the golden prince, who’s sneer transformed into a wicked smirk. The smirk alone was enough to honestly spook the princess, but she wouldn’t admit that to herself, didn’t  _ want _ to admit it, but her body said otherwise with Thor’s final statement. 

“Then I shall treat you as such.” 

Loki didn’t know of what that threat entailed, not at first. It was just intense silence, as she watched Thor shuffle around, but once Loki saw his free hand retreated downwards, below her navel, then she started to fight. 

Squirming and twisting her body, she brought her shackled arms up to try and claw his face with her nails, but Thor simply pushed them to the side, and laid on them with his legs, one for each of her arm. When fighting back didn’t work, Loki tried screaming out from underneath Thor’s hands, but the only result of that was more pressure being implied, and it sounded more muffled than before, along with her energy being drained drastically through her effort, making her lay still, her chest rising in an irregular motion. 

Loki finally decided to close her eyes against it all, as she heard her Sire’s voice from the past rang out, “What you can’t see, can’t hurt you, Loki.” 

Thor’s hand traveled downwards, stopping at the bundle of furs that clothed Loki’s womanhood. 

“Are you a virgin, Jotunn?” he teased at her, as his hand went underneath the animal hide, finding exactly what he was looking for; a smooth bundle of folds that were unexpectedly warm to the touch, being that Loki was a Frost Giant, but Thor ignored his thoughts and decided to delve deeper with the Jotunn woman’s cunt. He rubbed her folds until he felt a sudden wetness trail onto his fingers.

“Or, perhaps you’re a whore?” 

The Thunderer snickered to himself and continued his fondling. Daringly, the man decided to jump a step in this ‘coupling.’ Taking his middle finger, Thor dove it into the blue cunt, making Loki moan against his hand, eyes still closed, while her back arched against him. Thor smiled sinisterly, “The second guess suits your display better.” 

However, Thor’s comments fell on deaf ears as Loki continued to fall further away from any trace of reality. Not that it minded Thor in the slightest, as he thrusted his finger in and out of the Jotunn’s pussy, causing some of her wetness to leak out, and shimmer against her outer folds. Though, soon, Thor began to grow tired of the fingering, and started to desire something more, ‘pleasurable’ _ for him. _

Extracting the hand away from the Jotunn’s cunt, leaving her empty, he traveled his hand down to his fur leggings. Grabbing them by the hem, he shimmed them down just about, presenting a completely hard, thick, and overly red cock. 

Thor looked down at the Jotunn woman once his manhood was unsheathed, expecting to find her eyes to still to be shut, but to his surprise, were wide open and streaming down tears. Thor could almost feel sorry for her, but what she had done prior, still caused raw anger to surge through his veins, so his sympathy quickly transformed into apathy.

“Don’t worry Jotunn.” Thor cocked his head, shuffling a bit closer, so his prick aligned with Loki’s virgin hole, as he spoke in a false-comforting manner, “From what I heard about you Frost Giants, you’ll  _ love _ what’s about to happen.” 

And with that, Thor thrusted forward, and Loki couldn’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps, once again, I wanted to congratulate you guys for your support, and gift you a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! ♥


	6. Chapter 6

Pain. 

That’s all Loki was feeling, the excruciating pain of the forceful intrusion of her captor’s cock breaching her maiden head and violating her inner walls; expanding them to such lengths Loki has never experienced till now.

Thor settled himself within her, all the while continuing to stare into the Jotunn’s eyes. He could see her agony, causing yet again to think over himself. 

‘What is wrong with me?’ he thought in wonder, ‘How can I be thinking such thoughts about this creature, as if they’re similar to I?’ 

A voice within his mind answered Thor. It was his own voice, but it was soft and gentle, reminding him of how Frigga scolded him as a child when he used to get the grand halls muddy from playing in the rain. It was soothing.

‘Maybe because they are similar to us.’ 

However as soon as that voice rang out, another took its place. From the crevices of Thor’s mind, the darkest parts began to surface. The parts of his mind that reflected his blood lust, arrogance, and overall dominating nature , that part of him, apprehended the empathetic voice in his head. 

‘This creature is nothing more than the animals you feast upon when you dine, they mean _nothing_ to us!” 

Unlike the other voice, this voice spoke with a level of cockiness Thor even found baffling, even if it was his own voice speaking in the harsh tone But soon that surprise diminished, and Thor found himself choosing to favor that statement more, than the other voice that had tried to have Thor relate to this... _beast_ , royalty or not. 

‘There’s no use getting along with animals.’ Thor looked down at the princess, seeing her hair sprawled out against the snow, as her face was flushed a majestic purple caused by either anger or humiliation, Thor couldn’t tell exactly which influenced it more, but Thor couldn’t help but find it quite _alluring_.

“For a Frost Giant I must say, you hold such delicate features.” Thor said, renewing a short, quick thrust, his hips rolling just slightly as he inserted in and then out of the Jotunn. While trailing his free hand was more focused on Loki’s body. Smoothing over blue skin, it was cold to the touch, but with his radiant body heat, it was more pleasantly chilled. Then he brought his hand up from her stomach, to her ribs, then curved over to land on a clothed mound of her breast, giving it a squeeze.

The action caused a muffled groan to be spurted out of Loki’s mouth, muffled as always, Loki’s tears trailed down at a faster pace. 

Thor noticed them, but didn’t bring any attention, more choosing to grope her then say anything at all. Soon, he’d grown impatient with the simple fondling, along with the furs covering her upper body, and tore it away like he did with the bottom half. The only remaining part of her outfit was a pair of fur boots on her feet. Casting the discarded piece of fur away, Thor stared hungrily at the pair of breasts laid before him. He dove in like a starved man in poverty at a grand feast, choosing to attack the right breast first. 

As if he were a babe once again, Thor latched onto the purple nipple and started to suck to his heart’s content. All the while his thrusting changing to a faster pace. 

Loki was paralyzed. She couldn’t move her body due to the changes being inflicted upon it. The whole feelings of this ‘coupling’ was strange and violative. The Thunder’s cock breaching her maidenhead was enough to cause her to lose focus, along with causing her body to be sore and hurt. She could feel the blood trickle down her arse and into the snow, undoubtedly staining it’s whiteness. But, the suckling of her breast was on a whole other level of unclarity. Instead of pain, the feeling that laid within her gut transformed into yet another strange feeling. It was warm and curdling, unusual for a Frost Giant to be feeling this way. They weren’t _ever_ warm, not to the touch and especially not on the inside. What she was feeling now was completely abstract to what anyone has ever done to her, and the feeling must of shown somehow on her face, because Thor brought attention to it.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked in amusement, unlatching from the breast he was suckling, he continued to thrust, but stood up a little straighter, his eyes glistening in lust as he glazed over the scene. “I know you would, your people like being brutalized.”

Loki’s enjoyment changed quickly at that, reverting to a glare as she shook her head sporadically at his response, and started to shout on of her own. It was incomprehensible, and Thor was growing bored of the quietness and decided to give in. Lifting up his hand, he decided to place it on her hip, along with its pair on the other, he gripped it hard, and before Loki could speak, he lifted her up just a tad from her lower half, and began thrusting like that. 

To Loki’s horror, she began to emit moans. Whatever the Thunderer was doing to her, it was causing her body to _enjoy_ it. Mentally, this was appalling to her, and she wanted to voice it out, craved it. But whenever she tried to, Thor hit that _spot_ inside her body and caused her to only voice loud, provocative noises.

Thor could feel himself beginning to release himself, so with more effort, he thrusted himself more and more into the Jotunn’s cunt, not caring about conversing, but refilling the desire to exploit his seed within his enemy. And sure enough, it did.

With shaking thighs, Thor thrusted his cock deep with his prisoner and released himself, it was harmonious due to Loki given a guttural moan in response.

Afterwards, Thor collapsed on top of Loki, the two spent of all energy that they had. The enemies didn’t talk to each other, just simply laid still, regaining their breaths. Naked, in the now, not-so-pure snows of Jotunnheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I spent most of the night writing it, on a school day! Gee, I spend more time on this then on school, that's sad. But, anyway, if you have any thoughts, comment them in the comments below, even if I don't reply to you, I read them for sure! ♥


	7. Chapter 7

Loki closed her eyes against the pain while the Thunderer still laid on top of her, regaining his breath and all the while his stamina as he pulled her in, and cuddled her, keeping her close to his clothed upper-half that radiated so much heat, making the princess feel uncomfortable, groaning with the soreness of it all. 

Thor let go of her, making her fall on her back, sprawled out on the ground. With letting go of Loki, Thor’s now spent cock popped out of her cunt, causing his cum to leak out of her, and pool on the ground. However, it didn’t quite blend in with the snow. Being that the dead give away was that there was a mix of violet in there. No doubtfully Loki’s blood. The prince looked at the puddle of spunk with amusement in his eyes as they trailed forward on the princess, who was trying her best to regain some of her strength.

“I guess my assumption was wrong, Jotunn.” Thor huffed out a laugh, standing up to his full height, he towered over the Jotunn woman, his lower-half still in the nude. “You were pure.” 

Soon after, Thor started to laugh, like he heard something worthy enough of comedic value to find it humorous. But Loki didn’t bask in it, instead, it made her cringe inwardly and outwardly. Eventually, Thor stopped laughing and his demeanor changed, and he stepped away from the princess, searching for his leggings. But it didn’t change him from not talking. 

“You know Jotunn, I-”

“Loki.” 

Thor stopped in his searching, and took his time to slowly look over his shoulder, setting his eyes on the princess, who was sat up. Her hair askew, standing up in all different directions, and her thin arms were crossed, covering up her breasts in a tight hold. Her eyes were glaring at him, while her lips were formed in a childish pout. 

Thor couldn’t help his mind from thinking that it looked, well, kinda  _ cute _ . But, he didn’t concern himself with that thought for long, instead he had his lips curve in a straight line and he raised one of his eyebrows in question, “What did you say,  _ Jotunn _ ?”

Loki leaned her whole body slightly forward, wincing a bit as she crossed her legs together. But it did stop her from sneering at the Thunderer.

“I said, Loki. My name is  _ Loki, _ princess of Jotunnheim, first in line for the throne. Not  _ Jotunn _ .” 

Loki chest was heaving once she finished with her statement. She was angry, and defiled, disturbed and distraught all at the same time. The words she let fall from her mouth was the only closure she had as of know.

‘My name is Loki.’ 

However, Thor didn’t feel the same way, as he shrugged off her words.

“Living in the past won’t do you any good.”

Loki scoffed at him, “I’m not living in the past. If anything,  _ you  _ are.”

Thor, who seemingly found his leggings, clothed his lower-regions with them. He stalked closer to her, and stood before her with crossed arms.

“How come, Jotunn?”

Loki growled lowly in her throat at him, “Loki. But anyway, you, and all of Asgard are still living in the past. All of you have the same barbaric, evil, and sinister qualities, just like before. You tormenting the Dams and their children out of sickening joy, and for what? To brag about it to your companions? Not to mention, raping the runts of our society-”

Loki had gotten slightly teary eyed from that, but she refused to let them fall, shooting her head downward in an attempt for cover.

‘Not this time.’ her mind talked down to her, as she continued on with her motive, “-destroying and pillaging our lands, leaving us with nothing but ruins of once majestic architecture and dead bodies of our people to be buried.” 

The princess looked up from where she laid, looking up towards the Thunderer with a frown and narrowed eyes, who’s looks mirrored hers.

“You speak nonsense, Jotunn.” 

‘Nonsense? He calls what he and his bastard citizens did to the realm of Jotunnheim, what he did to her was nonsense?’ 

Loki was suddenly filled with anger piled, when her mind began to bring further aggravating memories. Watching her people suffer at the hands of the Asgardians, it made her flame uplike hot burst of coal. Each inflamed and red hot, crackling and quick. She stood up fast, feeling no ounce of pain as she did. Loki knew her face was purple, purple with anger, purple like the blood that flowed down her legs, all because of what Thor had done to her. How he had hurt her.

The princess began to shake with uncontrollable rage, and before she knew it, her anger got the best of her. She lunged at him like a wild beast craving the blood of it’s prey. She charged at him, as she transformed her arms into blades of ice. Unfortunately for her, the chains were still on her, but unfortunately for Thor, he had thought that taking her magic away would deem her vulnerable and weak. That wasn’t the case. Loki might of had her magic taken away from the cuffs, but that didn’t stop her from doing what Jotunn’s do best; manipulating ice in their favor.

Although, Loki was driven by rage and made her faster, her accuracy wasn’t that well coerced like her determination. So, Thor had the upper hand pretty quickly. Just with a quick grab of her sword hands, Thor was able to slam her body into the ground.

Before Loki could get up, or revive from the dizziness she was feeling, she suddenly heard a loud humming rang through her ears. Then, a flash of horror casted over her eyes, as a large object came rushing at them. More specifically, at  _ her _ . And with her being useless as of the moment, Loki decided to close her eyes, and wait for the inevitable pain that was destined to occur at any moment as of now. 

Expect, the pain never came. 

Warily, the princess slowly opened her eyes in confusion. She knew she heard _ it.  _ Nobody can mistake that humming with anything else. Her eyes looked over at the Thunderer, and she gasped. In his hand, was the weapon she thought she had discarded in the snow, the weapon that had so much of her people’s blood on it. The weapon that can kill anyone, and can only be controlled by the prince himself,  Mjölnir.

He held her in his hand, and tossed her gently into the other, back and forth rhythmically, as bits of dried Jotunn blood flaked off and landed into his palms. He cocked his head to the side, and analyzed the surprised, but frightened look on his enemy's face, she was quivering on the ground. He smirked at her. “Why are you so scared Jotunn? You should have seen this coming.” He lifted his hammer over his head, “Afterall, we barbaric Asgardians are all living in the past, aren’t we?” 

Loki didn’t answer him, didn’t have enough time to, for she had gone into pure darkness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow readers, I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. I promise you guys there will be more in the future. But for the meantime, you can comment you thoughts, questions, and overall suggestions in the comment section below if you like. ♥


	8. Chapter 8

_“Loki.”_

A voice called out to her. It was loud and held a potential disciplinary tone to it. It didn’t sound like Thor’s voice, she knew it wasn’t. It was too soft to be his, but it did sound familiar to her.

‘Is this a dream?’ Loki thought as her eyes suddenly opened wide. But once she did, she was met with something she least expected. The Jotunn-woman found herself in her own chambers back at the castle. Loki looked around her surroundings, seeing nothing but blue elegant walls, carved from ice. Not a single Asgardian in sight. She turned her head slightly, and saw a large shadow of a figure standing at her window, looking out at it.

Loki hesitantly stepped closer to the figure, and once she did, she realized it was a Frost Giant, like herself, and as she stepped towards him, it all became clear.

‘This is a dream.’ 

It was a given, and Loki knew her mind was replaying past events. King Laufey looked at his oldest child for a quick second, before facing away from her to look back at the window. His arms were crossed behind his back, and his stance stood ever so graceful. His face was set in a pensive way, and his lips were in a firm line. He looked much bigger, bigger than Loki remembered him. She looked at her hands, they were _smaller_ , she touched her face, it was more chubbier than it was, more rounded, like she was a child. Then it dawned on her.

‘I am a child in this’ her mind gave her the answer.

“Loki!” 

Loki jumped a bit from his loud voice, before regaining her thoughts to answer dream-Laufey. 

“Yes, Dam?” Loki responded, noticing that her voice had gotten lighter and more squeaky, she made her head cast downward as her long ebony hair, free of its usual braid, flowing down to the curve of her back, hovering over her small shoulders, that were hunched forward slightly.

“Come to me, my daughter.” 

With that command said, Loki took a few steps forward with no question, her stride beautiful, as the green, silky garment she suddenly realized she was wearing, flowed behind her. Once she had gotten to his side, she stood still like him, placing one tiny hand on the window, she looked out it. 

The view that she got from it was beautiful.

“I see-” 

Loki could see all of the kingdom of Jotunnheim from her window in the grand castle. She could see all of what was going on down below in the cities close by. Merchants selling their goods to the commoners, while children played in the snow, throwing chunks of ice at one another, and practicing sparring with their friends with summoned ice swords; Loki can imagine they’ll be great warriors someday.

“I see-” 

Loki could see their parents’ faces, laughing, smiling, conversing with one another. Some were working on the ruins that were still there since the Great War, trying to rebuild it as it once was, Loki hoped it would be _better_ this time.

“I see-”

“-Spit it out, child! What is it?” 

“I see... love.”

Laufey gave a noise of acknowledgement, before turning his head to face his firstborn. The de-aged Loki looked up at her Dam with a toothy smile, a cute grin it was, but it didn’t waver Laufey’s firm mien. “You see...love, interesting.” 

The tone of his voice made Loki’s smile drop in an instant, “Was I not supposed to say that?” she muttered quietly, not really intending Laufey to hear that, but he did anyway.

“I’m afraid so, Loki.”

The little Jotunn girl flinched as tears came running out of her eyes, and she quickly shot her head down, her eyes trailed on the icy floor, before she decided to squeeze them tightly closed. However, it didn’t help at all because she could still hear, and she heard her Dam give a soft sigh. Then suddenly, she could feel two large fingers underneath her chin, raising it upward slightly, and once they did that, Loki couldn’t help but open her eyes. 

She was met with her Dam’s face once more, but this time, his stoic face was gone. Instead, in its place was a maternal instinct in his eyes, and a frown, not for Loki, but for something else that Loki didn’t know about. The larger Jotunn was kneeling on the ground, reducing his height so that it was eye-level with his child. The fingers that were underneath her chin were gone, but they came back to wipe away the streaming tears that ran down her face.

“Hush child, there’s no need to cry. Your answer was wrong, but only do to the circumstances that you are young and don’t know any better.” 

Loki started hiccuping as she tried to stifle her sobs back, while she rubbed at her eyes with a balled up fist, as her Dam continued on with his lecture.

“The answer you gave is something us Frost Giants don’t have.” 

“Love?” Loki choked out as her Dam gave her a tight smile.

“Yes Loki, Frost Giants don’t love.” 

“W-why?” the child asked in a voice that was full of complete and utter innocence. 

“Because, it’s an emotion we don’t have. You and I, and our people, do things out of necessity, not love. Do you understand, Loki?”

With only a few hesitant moments, Loki ended up slowly nodding, looking into the eyes of her Dam as he got up, towering over her again.

“Good.” 

Laufey opened out wide, while bending slightly downward, “I’m so proud of you.”

The little version of Loki gave her Dam a big smile, laughing as she ran into her Dam’s arms. She collided with his firm chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing herself tightly to him, not wanting to let him go, ever.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and he sprang upward again, and started walking towards the large doors that existed Loki’s chambers. Loki saw them retreating from where they stood, and couldn’t help but ask where they were going.

Which her Dam only replied with a, “You’ll see soon.” 

Loki nodded in response, as she closed her eyes and laid her chin against the top of his shoulder. They walked for what seemed to be a while before Loki opened her eyes again, but this time, the icy walls were no more but simply black, and what remained of the castle was disintegrating by the minute.

Loki screamed as she held onto her Dam tighter, before she felt like her skin was _burning_ . Her Dam’s skin no longer had a comfortable chill to it. Instead, it was _warm._ Loki looked down at it, and saw that it was rippling and turning into a color she did not know, for it did not exist on Jotunnheim; only in books it existed, books about Asgard.

“I want to get down, Dam! I want to get down!” she yelled loudly, kicking in his hold. 

Suddenly, she was wretched out of his grasp, and thrown onto a single piece of flooring that miraculously, had not vanished with the blackness that closing in on them. The little Jotunn girl groaned, holding her head when she sat up, rubbing the back of it. But soon she stopped once she heard loud footsteps of the other. She looked up with wide terrified eyes, as they made out what she was seeing.

Her Dam’s original face was no more. Instead of the cooling blue, it turned into _that_ color, that creeped on his face. His long, thin nose went up a bit on his face and it’s with became bigger. Laufey’s stature became smaller, but large nonetheless. 

The poor Jotunn-girl could do nothing but scream as the figure that was not her Dam stalk towards her. The figure was still forming, all the while _laughing_ at her.

On instinct, Loki covered her face with her arms. Shielding away from the terrifying view of this morphism. 

Then suddenly, the laughing stopped. But, Loki didn’t unshielded her eyes, she continued to shield her eyes, not trusting what would occur if she were to uncover them. It wasn’t until then that Loki noticed how loud her breathing was. It sounded suffocated, and no doubtfully scared.

“I want to go home.” she said in a voice on the brink of crying, as she began to rock herself back and forth, “I want to go home.” 

“What are you talking about, _Jotunn_?” 

Loki’s breathing hitched as a hand grabbed her arm. And with that grab, the world around her shattered and danced away like snowflakes in the wind. Her small arm got bigger, and her face got long, and her figure got more proportioned. The castle she was in turned into a dimly-lit room. The Jotunn-woman looked up from behind her other arm, seeing no other than those electrifying blue eyes. 

“This _is_ your home now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers. I decided to feel generous, and give you guys a really long chapter. Just for you guys for being outstanding readers. Love you all dearly. ♥


	9. Chapter 9

Loki wasn’t a stupid person. She understood things a whole lot then other people, she knew meanings that were supposed to be hidden and she could crack puzzles more easily than anyone else. But it wasn’t only her intelligence people admired or envied. No, it was more so her tongue. Loki was notorious for her words that danced gracefully off her tongue, and her words weren’t soft, they were quick and sharp like a blade, and it never missed it’s target. With her words, Loki was able to get out of any situation, that’s how she was deemed the title of “Silvertongue” by her people. For silver always glistens no matter the circumstances, and Loki’s responses never disappointed.

However, this time, Loki found herself quiet. All the words she wanted to speak, to yell, to holler, to growl at the man who stood before her. _Smirking_ at her with that _disgusting_ display of amusement in his eyes. It sparkled at her, and Loki wanted nothing more than to tear at his eyes and deem him vulnerable, like he made her vulnerable. But that feeling was overpowered by one emotion alone...fear. 

Loki snatched her arm away from Thor’s iron grip with a gasp, and with that, she decided to look around at her surroundings. 

She was in a grand room that reminded her of her chambers at home. But this chamber was more gallant, and loaded with art of all kinds. Loki placed both of her hands down, and once she did, she was met with a most delightful feeling of softness. It reminded her of Fenir’s fur when she brushed it. But before she could embrace the feeling, she realized what she was doing, and quickly started to scoot back across what she figured out to be a bed of some kind. 

Thor didn’t do anything, not at first, he just continued to watch her with that _smirk_. But once Loki hit his bed frame, she looked up at him.

“W-where the hell am I?” 

Loki internally kicked herself at that sorry excuse attempt at confidence but she couldn’t dwell on it now, not when she was in a strange place with her enemy close by.

Thor, however, said nothing. Instead, he placed one of his hands on the bed and slithered it up until it touched the top of Loki’s foot. Loki looked down at it, and tried to kick it off of her, but Thor latched out too fast and seized her ankle. And before she could use her other leg to kick, Thor seized the ankle on that leg as well. So, Loki decided to squirm her way, using her arms to try and pull upward and away from the Thunderer, but it was useless, since Thor pulled her down, and tugged her back to him in one quick motion. Once she laid parallel from him, he crawled on top of her, and straddled her legs, leaning over her frame, he placed one hand beside her head.

And as she looked into his eyes, her mind flashed with past memories of her violation. His eyes held the same emotion of when it occurred, and the tone in the air felt the same, minus the howling wind and soothing coldness. Here, it was worse, it was boiling hot. 

“Come on now, there’s no need for that anymore.” 

“What do you mean by that, where am I?”

Thor flashed her a smile before leaning in towards her. Loki was about to question what his motives were, but was surprised when a gentle pressure was directed onto her nose and then her lips. With a muffled sound of shock, Loki tried reeling back against the kiss, but it was fruitless; she was trapped in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen readers, this chapter is unfortunately very short. But, I promise you, a long one will be coming out soon. Love you guys. ♥


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss was  _ hot _ .

Not hot in the sense of admiration or attraction, more so as hot as the sun boiling in the day, making Loki’s stomach rumble unpleasantly and lurch. But it wasn’t until she felt a large, spongy, warm, flexible, appendage break past the barrier of her lips and shove it’s way down her throat, then she started to fight. She squirmed underneath him, but was quickly held down by his weight. So, a new idea formed within her mind. Placing both of her hands on each of his shoulders, she pushed back against him with all the fiber of strength she had in her arms. Miraculously, she sent him stumbling a few feet away from her, and falling off of the bed. Loki couldn’t help but grin for a split second as she heard a loud thud and accompanied groan in response. However her grin disappeared as she took action of what happened prior. She wiped at her mouth vigorously with the bag of her hand, as she started to gag a little until she spat out some of his spit that had gotten into her mouth on his sheets. Feeling satisfied she looked back over from where Thor had fell, narrowing her eyes as she saw that the dumb blonde was upright, and staring at her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she snarled at him as he came near to her. Thor simply shrugged as his reply, so Loki decided to get more in depth.

“You tried to kill me-”

“Hold you tongue Jotunn I-”

“-Dammit Thunderer, call me by my name or call me nothing at all!”

The outburst surprisingly made the loud man quiet as he stared at his enemy with wide eyes, while a fuming Jotunn woman tried to regain her composure before continuing; which she did. More softer than before, but yet still confident, she continued on with her rant.

“-You tried to kill me, which caused me to faint. Then, you kissed me the second I woke up from my slumber, are you completely mad?” 

Thor opened his mouth, as if were to say something, but quickly closed it, causing Loki to raise of her eyebrows in question.

“I-” Thor started, “I never intended on actually killing you.” 

It took a few moments of processing, before Loki lunged at him, her nails targeting one thing, and one thing only; Thor’s eyes. 

However, Thor saw it coming, and grabbed her wrists before any damage could be done upon him. “Listen to me, I-”

“No!” she screamed out, flailing, trying to wretch her arms out of his grip, “I will _ not _ listen to someone like  _ you _ !”

“Someone like _ me _ ?” Thor’s eyebrows furrowed as he lifted her arms up, and pulled Loki in closer to his chest. He got up in her face, red eyes to blue, both filled with absolute hate for one another. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

Loki scoffed at him, but said nothing. Instead, she chose to turn her head away from the Thunderer, which only made his anger less containable. With a low snarl, he threw the Jotunn woman away from him. Sending her flying to the other wall, making the paint crack from the impact as Loki fell over, gasping as the wind was forcefully taken out of her.

Thor stepped closer as she tried to regain her breath, and began to walk back and forth slowly while his forearms swung at his side as he paced. 

“You know, I heard what you were saying in your sleep.” 

Loki shot her head up in shock, as she watched nervously as Thor paced. He didn’t see her, he just kept pacing as he vocalized his thoughts.

“I heard you talk in a child-like voice, about how Jotunn’s are heartless, and how your ‘Dam’ whoever that was, tell you about it.” 

Thor halted in the middle of his pacing. His stiff side in line with Loki’s body. The Thunderer craned his neck, looking at her with that familiar glint in his eyes. He turned on his heel and faced her, taking two steps in her direction.

“I heard _ everything  _ as I carried you back here through miles upon miles upon snow.”

‘I was asleep for that long?’ Loki wondered, before turning her attention back to Thor.

“You call me and my men barbarians, but what you said in your slumber confirms everything I heard about you Frost Giants.” 

Thor took his final steps and bent down to face Loki’s. The Jotunn woman was reeling back to spit at his face, but Thor caught her cheeks with his hand before she could do it. He brought her in closer, kissingly closer and whispered to her.

“You are no more than animals yourself. “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Loki’s heart was pounding erratically within her chest as she heard the fast beating within her ears.

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

Her eyes focused on the blue ones of her captor, as they both found themselves saying nothing, as they continued to look at one another. Thor’s mien was set pensive, while Loki’s was more flabbergasted than not. 

“Is that why you and your people kill us in numbers?” she spoke meekly, but Thor, as much as she wished he respond to her, no words left his mouth. Not even a nod or a shake of his head was given in response.

Suddenly, Loki’s breath hitched as Thor slowly brought his hand up towards her face, letting it slide on the curve of her right cheek. Loki froze like a statue when Thor leaned in closer to her lips, and in a quick decision, Loki moved her head ever so slightly, so Thor’s lips missed their directed target, instead hitting her ear.

Loki cringed slightly as she felt his warm lips on the lobe of her ear, and before she could control it, Loki shuddered against Thor’s body.

Thor pulled his lips away with a smirk, “Admit it, you enjoy this.” 

Loki growled, showing her carnivorous teeth, before shoving at his chest. Which caused him to pull back a few spaces. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Do you think me a fool, Thunderer?” 

Thor arched an eyebrow at her, “What are you saying?” 

Loki huffed out angry puffs of air and stood up on shaky legs. She then pointed her long, slim finger at him, her nails black and sharp, as it’s tip touched his chest, right where his beating heart laid. 

“I’m _ saying _ , do you really think I’m gonna _ fall _ for you? After all you’ve done to me?” 

Thor gave her a dumbfounded look as he stepped away from her pointy finger, his palms facing outward as he raised them up, “Listen, our meeting wasn’t exactly the greatest, but I-”

The finger was back again, prodding at his skin as the nail dug in deeper. Thor looked at the Jotunn’s woman’s face in question. Loki’s face was reeled back into a snarl, before she let her anger burn through.

“Not the greatest? You violated me!” 

“You were gonna kill me and my men in our sleep!” Thor defended, before establishing a confident stance. “I did what I had to do.” 

Loki got closer to his face threateningly. “Is that so? I did what I had to do too. You and your men were destroying Jotunnheim, and my people, including myself wanted you  _ out _ .” 

Thor growled, and in a flash, grabbed Loki’s wrist that wasn’t surrounded by the chain, in a tight grip. And at that moment, Loki could have sworn she could see the sparks fly within Thor’s eyes. 

“ _ Is that so? _ ” Thor said sarcastically, “Well, if  _ your _ people didn’t try to touch what was  _ ours  _ then we wouldn’t be here this very moment-,” Thor gave her a large dopey false-smile, “-wouldn’t we?” 

Loki flinched back, but she quickly shook off the nerves and yanked her cuffed hand out of his grasp.

“The Casket of Ancient Winters was never yours, nor Asgard’s. It should be here, in my realm, with us!” 

Thor shrugged before he smirked, his eyes glinting with amusement, he stepped closer, while he talked. “That may have been true a long time ago, princess. But we won it, it’s  _ ours  _ now.” Thor leaned in forward and towards her ear, and whispered sardonically, “and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

After that, Loki didn’t know what hit her. Deep down within her stomach an animalistic urge kicked in. Similar to what was brewing within her at the time of her escape-attempt. The fight or flight response. But this time, Loki chose fight instead.

With a slash of her wrists, Loki’s sharp nails caught Thor’s cheek. Leaving behind five perfectly jagged lines that cut deep into the pudgy, sensitive skin as blood dripped down the wound like a waterfall.

Thor stumbled back with a yell of pain, bringing his hand up to caress it. Smudging the blood on his cheek and hand as well, he pulled back and saw his hand all covered with his own crimson liquid. He looked up towards Loki, who was smiling in contentment, like she had done the world a huge favor. However, that single moment vanished as a loud crack of thunder echoed outside, and Loki could see flashes of lighting left and right from the window nearby. It’s blue light took over the orange light of the few candles that were lit in Thor’s chambers. Illuminating it just like the ice had done in Loki’s chambers back at Jotunnheim, but this time there was no comforting ice, only the possibility of certain death. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow peeps, I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter. And if you have any comments, concerns, or questions, feel free to comment them down below. Ciao! ♥


	12. Chapter 12

It was silent. But it was wasn’t a calming, sweet silence. No, this silence was intense, and put all of Loki’s nerves on edge. 

The two royals stood stationary from where they stood, saying nothing. Saved for the rolling thunder echoing across the night, no doubtfully caused by the Thunderer, and the heavy, panicked breathing of the princess. However, the silence was broke.

“I would advise you not to make me angry, I might do something ...I might regret.” 

Thor’s eyes lit up as he spoke, his blue irises glowed more and more until they became foggy. Mistified, and trailing out of his sockets like clouds. Loki found it terrifying, and she knew of her predicament, but it still didn’t prevent her from pushing her boundaries. 

“W-what possibly could you do, that you haven’t already done to me?”

All of a sudden, Thor began to shake his head angrily, he exhaled harshly out of his nose, as if he were a beast ready to charge, before he snapped his head back and let out an ear-splitting roar. At the same time, the lightning outside flashed at all sorts of directions while thunder enhanced their display in a loud collaboration that made Loki tremble in fear. 

‘No, don’t show your fear.’ her mind apprehended her, ‘or you’ll be seen as prey.’ 

However, her fear was still there as gasped when she saw tiny blue sparks sprouting out of the Thunderer’s forearms. Loki took a few steps back, watching the sparks travel downward, into his wrists, and into his hands, even the one that held Thor’s hammer was getting some electric currents traveled through it. The princess gulped once she saw Thor squeeze the handle tighter; he was gonna  _ use _ it. 

The Jotunn-woman scrambled away once she saw Thor’s arm raise over his head; lunging to to her left, just in time, because from where her head once was, a large hole was made by the enchanted hammer, which was currently lodged in the wall.

With another roar, Thor jostled and pulled his weapon until it came out of the walls, causing debris and pieces of stone to come falling out and pulling out on the floor with it. He turned his head with a murderous look in his eyes, as they trained on Loki.

The Jotunn woman she landed on her stomach on the marble floor. In an instant, the wind was taken from her, leaving her breathless. But she couldn’t catch it in time before she saw Thor in the corner of her eye, his arms raised again. Loki found herself frozen on what to do, so she did the only thing her body allowed it to do; block it from future impact with her forearm. Humiliatingly, Loki started to whimper out in fear as she waited for the hammer to crash down on her, to kill her instantly and send her body flying down below the crater it would make with the sheer force of it all. However, she didn’t feel it’s force, not like she had imagined. Instead, she felt the chain around her wrists rattle as they were picked up by Thor’s hand. 

‘Maybe he’ll unshackle me, so we could brawl more fairly.’ the thought seemed ludicrous to even think of, but the hope behind the chance of escaping made it seem believable to her; however, the thought and the hope along with it, broke within seconds. Suddenly, her wrists felt as if they were shackled to ten million ice bricks at once. Loki uncovered her eyes quickly, only to find a startling discovery; the chain that had been cuffed around her wrists, has been tied to the handle of Mjölnir, that was placed on the floor. 

The wind that had been knocked out of her before, couldn’t even be prepared to the breathless she felt at the exact moment. It felt like someone was squeezing her windpipe, choking her. In a desperate attempt at a flee. Loki tried to tear away at the hammer. She pulled and she pulled, but atlast, the hammer still stayed where it was; not moving in the slightest, even with all her efforts.

As she tried once again, Loki could feel the tears run down her face and a sob broke through. Soon enough, her knees buckled in as they grew tired from all the strain and the force she put in her attempt. Soon enough, the taste of defeat on her tongue was enough for her to turn sour, and Loki hid her crying face in her thighs, as her arms were uncomfortably pulled from behind her by that damn hammer. 

Thor heaved angirly, trying his best to calm himself, but it was no use. The Thunderer’s blood was pumping at a rapid place and all his brain told him to do was fight. However, Thor knew that if he fought, there was a chance of potentially killing Loki.

‘A dead slave is no use to me.’ he told himself, ‘She’s better alive as a menace, than dead and worthless.’ 

So, in a quick decision, he had pinned her down with the force of his hammer. Quickly, tying the chain together in a jumbled mess. Once he was done, he stood back and saw the surprise, fear, and sadness appear on Loki’s face all in one moment.

She had struggled against his hammer, as Thor watched with discontentedness in his heart.

‘Don’t show mercy to the enemy.’ he reminded himself, even though it was hard. Especially once she started to cry away from his view.

Thor’s anger had vanished at that point, and simply said in a pseudo voice meant to be stern, “Get some sleep,  _ Jotunn _ .”

Thor left his room without another word, leaving behind a Jotunn in despair in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later, nothing had changed in the time Thor had left. He still wasn’t back, and the princess was still chained to the hammer. In the silence, Loki started to ponder, as she always did.

“Is this how I am to die?” she asked to the ceiling, closing her eyes when it didn’t answer her. But what was she thinking? She was _alone_ , looking like a mess, with her hair still askew from all the events prior, and her wrists sore from all the pulling and cuffing she had caused trying just get _out_ of them. Her eyes were blotchy and shimmering with tears. She tilted her head back just so they wouldn’t fall; not _again_.

Unlike what Thor had told her, Loki didn’t sleep, her mind wouldn’t allow it. Everything that had happened today was swimming in her mind still, penetrating her thoughts, making her stomach churn, and to Loki's confusion, her throat started to bubble with bile. Although a part of her decided against it, Loki eventually swallowed the disgusting liquid down. But, it still didn’t stop the questions that were surfacing in her mind, and soon left her mouth.

“What is happening to me?” 

“-Well, it looks like you are getting _quite_ comfortable.” 

Loki gasped as she heard the voice. However, the sound of it wasn’t Thor. It lacked the brawn and cockiness, it sounded more flirtatious-sounding, and was more tenor than baritone. Loki widened her eyes as she saw who the voice belonged to.

He was very handsome; to Agardian’s standards of course. With the blonde hair, not as long as Thor’s that was smoothed down, with only a slight wave on the top. On his face, he had a devious smirk, and around it he only had a little bit of facial hair, and his eyes glint with something that made Loki shift nervously.

“Who are you?” 

Fandral grasped his chin, shaking his head in thought.

“You know, when Thor had told me he had a Jotunn in his care, I thought he was pulling my leg, but what do you know, here you are.”

Loki looked at him strangely, and in response, the man flashed Loki a smile filled with pearly whites, as he brushed the wave of his hair back in a seductive manner, all the while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“I am-” the man did a final bow, as he introduced himself, “-thee one and only, Fandral the Dashing, one of the most greatest warriors Asgard has to offer.”

He stepped a bit closer to the chained princess, “And who might you be?”

Loki didn’t respond, she just continued to stare at him oddly.

Fandral huffed in slight frustration before he strode across the room until he was in front of Loki. Kneeling down on one of his knees, Fandral leaned in, much to the dismay of Loki, and kissed her right shoulder. Loki tried to shake him off, but it was no use. Fandral had kept kissing her until he was at her ear, and then he whispered,

“If you don’t talk, I’ll _make_ you talk.” the threat made Loki nervous, ‘What does this Asgardian mean by that?’ she questioned, remaining silent. They were like that for a few seconds, before Fandral broke it.

“Well,” he said with a shrug, “I did warn you.”

In a flash, Fandral dove into Loki’s neck, biting and sucking on her supple flesh. Loki moaned out in surprise before she jostled against him. Desperately trying to free her arms from the hammer that bound her to the floor. But it was hopeless, nobody but Thor can lift Mjölnir.

Loki slumped back against Fandral’s advances, but like a dog to his master, he followed her, still attacking her neck with love bites. The princess shivered disgustingly as she felt his hot tongue trail saliva down her neck, and the pivot between her neck and shoulder, kissing it as soon as he marked her skin with his teeth. Eventually, he pulled away with a pop of his lips.

“My, you are an exotic beauty!” 

Loki gasped as she felt his hands palm her naked breasts, then her resolve started to break. “No! Get your filthy hands off me!”

Fandral gleamed happily as he continued to fondle her.“Ha! I knew you couldn’t stay quiet forever.” 

With a small growl, Loki moved her head away in anger, tucking her chin into her shoulder. The right side of her neck completely vulnerable, but Loki didn’t care, and neither did Fandral, whose hands have wandered down from her breasts to her stomach, and then to her navel; very close to her mound.

“You know beauty, I never bedded a Frost-maiden before.” Fandral confessed as his hand itched closer to her most sensitive place. Not to mention it was still sore from Thor’s prior ministrations. Fandral tilted his head up and gave a kiss right between the cleave of her breasts, before making eye-contact with Loki, and smirked. The smirk was filled with intentions that Loki didn’t like, before he told her with promise and conquest.

“I guess I am going to find out.”

The princess whimpered in response, squeezing her eyes shut with bite of her lip. She ended up opening them again. Though this time, tears were leaking out. But she wasn’t ready to give up, as she shifted her eyes from Fandral to the door from which he had entered from.

‘Would they hear me if I scream?’ she thought with hope. However it broke momentarily when she knew the chances of anyone coming for her being slim. Besides, Loki didn’t know anything about the castle she was currently a hostage in; didn’t know who was patrolling those halls, what they might do if they found out she, a Jotunn, their enemy, was here, defenseless and to their absolute mercy. Loki gulped, she didn’t want to take those chances. Loki closed her eyes once more.

“I still can’t believe it.” 

Loki’s ears perked up from Fandral’s voice, but ultimately decided to ignore it; as if.

“Someone as beautiful as you, being kept away from all the warriors?” he continued, lost in his own world, not noticing anything that was surrounding him, or anyone that was _behind_ him. “Thor get’s all the goods, never shares. I guess that’s the spoiled prince in him. But, I see that he hasn’t broken into you yet, so me being his friend I’ll gladly nominate myself to pleasure-”

His thoughts were interrupted by a roar and a crack of lightning flashing across the room as a boom of Thunder shook the walls, causing Loki to open her eyes with a scream, training them on the huge man that stood behind the pervert in front of her; Thor. He was seething with rage, as one coherent sentence left his mouth.

“Over my. dead. body. _Fandral._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys, here's a long chapter for you! Ciao! ♥


	14. Chapter 14

Fandral’s surprised gasp he had let out at that moment, was cut off shortly once Thor had gotten a hold of his throat, heaving him up by his neck like he weighed nothing to him, and threw him straight into the opposite wall. It was the same wall that Loki had dodged from the advances of Thor’s hammer; she was lucky, too bad for Fandral, he wasn’t. With a large sickening crack that made Loki wince, as soon as Fandral was thrown, he dropped, laying on his side, sprawled out on the floor, groaning in pain. Behind him, was a caved in silhouette of his form, newly indented into the wall.

Loki gasped as Thor made eye contact with her. He looked at her with an expression that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but close to an almost “I am sorry for everything” look, before he turned his head away. His eyes switched from remorseful to anger in quick seconds when they trained on the man lying on the floor.

Fandral got up on his hands and knees in crawling position as he hacked up some blood, and spitting out a tooth, before he even noticed Thor’s form approaching. Swiftly, the man stood up, backing away from his friend with his palms outward.

“Hey, easy Thor. T’is only some harmless fun.” Fandral smiled nervously, eyes shifting, as his voice conveyed his deepest fear. Loki couldn’t help but grin. 

‘Serves you right, you ass.’ 

Thor wasn’t buying that statement, another bolt of lighting was proof of that. With the flash, Thor’s face morphed from stoic, to a snarl. In an instant, he was over by Fandral, and had him up by the collar of his tunic faster than Loki could blink. He was right in his friend’s face, his blue eyes crazed, and together promised nothing but pain.

“Harmless fun you say!” Thor hollered and slammed Fandral back as he spoke, “Man handling her breasts like the lecher you are; daring to touch what is not yours!” 

Loki watched the whole display in a sick sort of fascination. Her rapist and his alleged  _ friend _ , who was her assaulter, go head to head. But throughout it, Loki thought it ironic that Thor was even saying such things. 

‘Why does he care for the wellbeing of a Frost Giant?’ she asked herself, ‘All he did up to this point, was hurt me, surely he’s doing this for his own gain?’ Loki looked at Thor, this time more closely. He was surely enraged as he yelled, the words he was spewing made no sense to her, it was all just muddled. But his eyes or motives never wavered as he placed his assault on Fandral. Surely, Thor would defend what was his, wouldn’t he? Afterall, his ‘Spoiled Prince’ side could be showing. 

With that in mind, Loki frowned sourly as she made her assumption. ‘I guess he  _ is _ truly doing this for his own gain.’ The princess looked away, her eyes cast down onto the floor. Huddling in on herself, trying to ignore the aching in her arms and groin. But unfortunately for her, the ears she had were opened wide.

Thor was angry. No, he was more than angry, he was undeniably fuming at the core. He was only gone for an hour, just one simple, timeless hour. Catching up in the soldier's barracks, applauding his men a well done, talking to his parents at a feast held for him. Afterwards, he was expecting to arrive in a dark room, met with his prize sleeping peacefully on the ground. He was intending for her do that so he could unbound her without freaking out, getting his hammer in the meantime, and place her in his bed. 

Thor wasn’t  _ that _ cruel. At least, not cruel enough to leave someone in an uncomfortable position while they slept. Thor was intending to spend the night spooning the small Jotunn. He wanted to cuddle up next to her, and sleep the night away with her by his side; the next morning be damned, all he wanted, all he needed was a good night's sleep, and a cool body. 

However, the Norns weren’t nice to him. 

Instead of what he was hoping for, Thor nothing but shocked at a scene that brought every joy he was feeling at that moment, to a screeching halt. Once he opened his door, he was met with the sight of his childhood friend, Fandral the Dashing kneeled in front of his prize, the Frost Giant he had captured, the one he had ravished; Loki, princess of Jotunnheim. 

The sight of him was as most unsettling to Thor on first glance, but it became more unsettling once Thor figured out what he was  _ doing _ . Fandral’s filthy paws were on Loki’s breasts, squeezing, fondling them to his heart’s content. The display had made his eye twitch, but what made him angry was the look in Loki’s eyes. In them, Thor saw nothing more than sadness, pleading for something or someone to help her. 

Luckily for Loki, Thor was there, it might of not been what she was hoping for, but he was there to save her nonetheless.

In present time, Thor used Loki’s looks of anguish, of squirming against Fandral’s hands as fuel to his rage as he slammed his so called buddy against the wall. 

“I thought I could trust you Fandral!” he yelled out, ceasing his slamming, instead dropping a bloodied Fandral to the floor. He landed on his rear, fearfully looking up at his prince. Thor leaned down and gave him a huge punch in the cheek, sending him flying, ending up right in front of Loki. 

“I thought you’d be wise to not touch what doesn’t belong to you, Fandral.” 

Loki gasped as Thor approached near the injured man lying on the ground, reaching to hall him up again.

“Stop this foolishness at once!” she yelled out to Thor, “Haven’t you seen he’s had enough?”

Thor growled at her, in the process, he stopped reaching for Fandral. 

“Nothing is enough for what he has done to you.” 

Loki quirked an eyebrow as she scoffed, “His actions were pretty tame compared to what you had done to me  _ Thunderer _ .”

Thor felt like pulling out his hair at this point as his mind came forth.

‘This is useless! Just show the Jotunn who she belongs to!’ the dark voice whispered, ‘She won’t even see it coming!’ although the voice’s counterpart had other ideas.

‘No! You know what happened last time, and it’ll happen again if we keep hurting her!’

As Thor was bantering with himself internally, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Fandral was escaping. Loki tried to call out to Thor, to notify him, but was stopped by Fandral’s hand over her mouth. The flirt leaned down into her ear, causing Loki to shiver, as he whispered hotly. 

“Until we meet again, beauty.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, hope you're having the most wonderful day of your life! Ciao! ♥


	15. Chapter 15

Idiot. Thor had a record-breaking title of being an idiot, and now that characteristic showed greatly. With his head in his hands, the God of Thunder was currently sitting beside his slave,his back towards her side, shaking his head as the two halves of his brain fought for their dominance, tackling and tumbling the other on what should be done to Loki. Finally, with a scream of rage that startled Loki, he shot back up on his feet. Still facing away from the princess, he hunched his shoulders with a sigh.

“I-I just don’t know what to do.” 

“Well first of all Odinson, you could unbound me from this wretched hammer of yours.”

Thor perked up at her voice, turning his head slowly to face her. The face he was met with an irritated one at that. Her eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly, and her lips were set in a frown. Thor smiled, but swiftly got down on his knees. 

‘What are you doing?’ the dark part of him demanded, ‘Kneeling to a Jotunn like that, don’t you know they’re inferior to us!’ 

Thor nodded it off, before grabbing the princess’ shoulders in a tight grip, making her gasp and flinch.

“Loki is it?” Thor asked her, in which Loki sat there for a few seconds confused, before she answered with a nod of her head, Thor gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, then he continued.

“Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot-”

“The wrong foot?” Loki threw her head back in her fit, letting out a mocking laugh. “I can tell you, dear Odinson that it was much more than the wrong foot, more like the wrong everything.”

Thor growled as a loud sound of thunder rolled with the sky, shutting up Loki in the process. Thor squeezed his eyes tightly, then reopened them again, his look was now filled with irritation.

“Will you let me finish?” 

Loki scoffed and turned away, pouting like a child, she essentially still was. Thor dragged a hand over his face slowly, before he recollected himself.

“Now, I know you don’t want to be here, I can see it clearly. But I want you to know, that I had no choice in the matter.” 

“Had no choice?!” Loki faced him with a growl, lunging forward before she was reeled back by the chains tied to the enchanted hammer. With a frustrated yell, Loki resorted to trying to kick him, but Thor simply moved out of the way.

“Now, now, Loki.” Thor tried to say calmly, “Listen to me on this.”

“No! I will not you insufferable brute!” Loki snapped her teeth at him as Thor tried to reach her, “I’d rather rot in the realm of Niffleheim than listen to your obnoxious bickering!” 

“Enough!” Thor hollered, grabbing Loki by her neck just like he had done with Fandral, and hoisted her as far as the chains would allow it. Which, wasn’t that far, since her tip-toes were still able to touch the ground. Loki was gaping up at him with eyes wide, but Thor didn’t care.

“I’ve tried to be nice to you, tried to be calm, to control my temper. But you have the ability to enrage me little one, and you so happened to pull my patience too far this time.” 

However, Loki wasn’t going to be intimidated by him. Instead of cowering like she had done those many times before, Loki reeled her head back and spit directly on Thor; hitting him right where she had scratched him, soaking into the jagged marks. 

Disgusted, Thor sneered and backhanded her hard. From the sheer force of it, Loki’s whole body turned into the direction of snap, along with her head, as gravity took it, and she soon realized she was back on the floor, in the same position as she was before. But this time, she didn’t have her head bowed, she had it up and glaring hatefully at the man who had forced that slap.

Thor was looking down at her, not looking anything like he was bothered by his own inflictions. 

‘Idiot!” the nice voice in his head hissed, “You hurt her, _ again _ , how is she supposed to forgive us now!” 

“We don’t need to have her forgive us!” the counterpart replied, “As long as we rule with an iron fist, the wench will be submissive to us, whether she wants to or not. Afterall, she’s a war-prize, where would she go if we were to release her?” 

Thor couldn’t help agreeing with the dark side of him, while staring at the princess at his feet. Her saliva trailing down his cheek, causing the open cuts to sting. He hissed as he wiped it away, flinging it off of his hand. 

‘But perhaps, having her forgive me won’t be so bad.’ Thor thought, walking away from the small Frost Giant, taking off his gear in the process.

First, he unclipped his long velvety cape that draped itself over his chestplate he was still in. As it dropped down smoothly to the floor. Then, he pulled off his chest plate in one swift motion, throwing it to the side of the room in a loud clamber, it rattled on the floor as he was left with only his undergarments on; a tunic and some leather pants. 

At this point, Thor had already made to his bed. Standing at the side of it he started to unlace his tunic. It wasn't until he had gotten to the last lace that he noticed a certain pair of ruby eyes on him. 

“See something you like?” he called out, looking up at his chained enemy with a smirk on his visage. Loki, scoffed.

“No, I do not. I’m only watching you, so you don’t try to molest me like you have done before.”

Thor hummed, not really accepting that as the truth, but he didn’t push it. Afterall, he had enough fights for one day, and it made him tired. 

Yawning loudly, Thor pulled back the grand covers, and laid on his bed. He shimmed and turned, trying to get as comfortable as he could get. But as soon as he had gotten in that right position, Thor remembered the burning candle he had at his bedside table. 

“Damn it.” Thor whispered to himself irritatedly, sitting up, he leaned over towards the candle. But before he blew it out, he turned his head over to the chained princess. His eyes softened at the sight of her head down, neck craned in that uncomfortable position once again. Thor couldn’t help but feel sort of  _ bad _ for the princess. Even though she had become ignorant to his efforts, and even though she had hurt him. Maybe not to the extreme extent that he done to her. Thor cringed a little bit at that. But, he was still hurt, but he couldn’t look away from her.

Thor sighed softly, before calling his hammer to him. As if it were the Twilight Zone, the hammer lifted itself up off the ground, rising above Loki’s head, causing her body to raise up with it as well. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Thor’s hammer came flying to him at the speed of light, making the body fly just as fast as well. Once the hammer got close enough, Thor grabbed his weapon by it’s face before it could come in contact with his face. 

Loki’s body, still nude as ever, landed flushed to his in the process, her chin on his chest. To the surprise of Thor, he saw that her eyes were still closed, her chest lifting up and down. She was cold to the touch of course, but it was almost comforting. It reminded Thor of running outside with his brother, Balder while the wind was still blowing and cold. It was  _ familiar _ . 

With a genuine smile, Thor unbounded Loki from her chains. Her cuffs were still on, but the attachment, he laid on the floor, as he put his hammer on the bedside closest to him. Blowing out the candle in the process. 

In the dark, Thor laid back down with his enemy’s body besides his. They snuggled together, like they were lovers. Loki’s body trying bury in deep, and Thor hoping he won’t crush her when he closed his eyes. Soonly, the tiredness was overtaking him, but before Thor succumbed to it, only one thought arose in his mind. 

“Maybe I could make this work.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Also, for clarification since this was brought up in the story, Thor's "good voice" vs "bad voice" sequence is just Thor not deciding what he wants to do, whether he wants to treat Loki badly and yada yada. I just thought it would be fun to personify something like a "Devil" Thor vs an "Angel" Thor. No, Thor isn't mentally unstable, he's just bad at choosing if he wants to be evil or good. Ciao! ♥


	16. Chapter 16

The first time Loki had woken up, it was dark, very dark. It reminded her of her home, how dark it was, no matter the time of day, light-if any, showed through within small amounts, if they were lucky. Once it did, it shone blue from the reflections of the ice, it created a hue of all different shades, some the Jotunn race even blended in to. 

‘Here.’ Loki thought dreadfully in a daze, and curled against the unusually firm pillow beside her. ‘There is no blue here. At least, not the blue  _ I’m _ use to.’ 

Loki closed her eyes again, and fell back into the numbing sleep she had grown accustomed to.

When Loki woke up again, the pillow she had cuddled against from the last time she woke up was gone, assumingly gone. Though Loki didn’t care about that, rather cared more about her surroundings. She noticed she was on a bed, the same bed where she had awakened from her nightmare, where Thor had hurt her, chained her... _ Thor _ . 

Loki narrowed her eyes at the very thought of him, sitting up from her spot on the bed, she scanned the mostly empty room-saved for the trophies and dirty clothes spewn about. 

‘Where his he?’ Loki rubbed her cheek, still sore from the slap, but once she did, she noticed something about her cuffed wrists; there was no chain attached to it.

“Strange.” Loki whispered suspiciously, analyzing her wrists. “I could have thought that they were here yesterday.” 

Loki would have shrugged it off it was any other day, but Loki had gotten to thinking; her rather favorite past time. Loki started to remember a very important detail that was missing last night...Mjölnir!

The hammer! It wasn’t attached to the chains. No more was she stuck on it’s absurdly heavy weight. Loki felt like crying tears of joy, she could escape! However, Loki knew better than. As silent as she could be, Loki lifted up the blankets gently, and touched the cold marble floor with tip-toes, and slowly transitioned to flat feet as she laid the blanket back in its original position. After she did that, she walked around the bed to the grand doors of the chamber, but as she was doing that, she started to notice a rather large lump in the bed. 

Loki jumped back as it started to shuffle, accompanied with a loud groan. 

Loki looked at it in confusion, wanting to get closer to the body, but also not wanting to do it.

‘What are you still doing here, idiot!’ her mind yelled, ‘Get the hell out!’ 

Loki didn’t need telling twice, racing to the door, caring about the noise only slightly, she made it to the large oak doors. Placing her hands on the golden handle, she braced herself before pulling them open with a gasp.

“-What the hell are you doing?!” 

_ Damn. _

The princess sprinted off, not looking back at the voice, in which she knew was  _ definitely _ Thor’s. Running through the golden halls, her nakedness be damned, the least of her worries, now her focus was getting past the guards. 

However, Loki unfortunately deemed this to be impossible, turning a corner, away from Thor’s wing, she found a whole bunch of them lining the walls. The guards, were in their traditional Asgardian armor, with their large, pointed helmets, and huge, sharp spears and swords at the ready. One of them took notice of her, and yelled in alarm.

All of them pointed their most favored weapons in her direction, and charged.

Loki, who had been staring at the display in absolute horror, shook off her fear, as she got ready. Extending her arms out, she used all of the energy she had, and released a powerful gust of icy winds. Just like she had intended, the winds knocked all the warriors back, flinging them against walls and the marble floor, deeming them dazed.

With a smirk and a tired huff, Loki ran through the corridor, passing by the bodies that tried to apprehend her.

She ran and ran, like there was no tomorrow, passing by servants that screamed out in shock as she passed by, dropping the items in their hands, food, towels, and luggage, clattered on the floor. Some servants even tried attacking her, but with a quick summoning of her ice sword, she knocked them all onto their asses.

It was a small victory; until it wasn’t anymore. 

When Loki thought she was in the clear, she was in the last corridor, a large hallway with marble figures of Asgard’s past and paintings of people Loki have only heard in books she found in Jotunnheim’s vacant library. 

But, Loki couldn’t stop and take an interest in them, for she heard the pounding foot-falls of the impending danger. The one who would no doubtfully kill her if he had followed her path of destruction; Thor. There he was, standing in the entrance way of the corridor she was standing in the middle of. He was half-naked, his muscled chest exposed, saved for his cape that he obviously threw on in a rush. While his bottom-half was clothed in his trousers.

Loki gasped and took off, leaving nothing but a cold breeze behind. As she was running, she heard Thor’s enraged cry, until the sound was replaced by his thundering steps.

However, Loki wasn’t worried she knew she was faster than Thor by a mile shot, but when it came to stamina is when Loki was starting to question herself. Taking one look behind her, she gasped as she saw him trailing on her heels, only a few feet away from grabbing her hair.

“I can’t let him get me again.” Loki chanted to herself as she turned away. Then suddenly, the princess got an idea. Putting her palms facing out so they’re parallel to the floor, Loki channeled her energy into some of her natural Frost Giant magic to conjure some ice. 

Nothing. Loki made a desperate sound as she tried again, she channeled her energy, but yet again, it came out just as weak.

“No, no!” Loki half-whispered, half-screamed out, “This can’t be happening, this isn’t happening!” 

Loki was so lost in thought about how Thor was going to get her, that she didn’t know a body was walking down the corner she just turned on.

_ Bam! _

The sudden impact had Loki fall right onto her ass along with the other person she had hit. The princess cradled her head as she groaned in pain, opening her eyes as she was about to confront the person who had gotten into her way. 

That’s when she saw  _ who  _ she had exactly hit. 

With a gasp, Loki’s eyes trained onto a goddess everyone in the Nine Realms knew well of. The one who’s motherly nature surrounded her and adorned everyone in her surroundings like a plague, the one who’s golden hair matched with the gold itself as it was put into a high braid. This woman was Odin’s dutiful, kind, and caring wife, Queen Frigga of Asgard.

The queen was rubbing her forehead in slight pain. Loki didn’t know what to do, or what could she do, she just sat their mortified, and then finally, the queen laid eyes on her. 

“What?” Frigga asked softly, “What are you doing here, Princess Loki?” 

Loki was at a loss of words. The words the queen spoke didn’t hold any venom, no accusation, just pure confusion, like how Loki was feeling about this whole mess.

“I-I,” Loki started with a stutter looking fearfully into the queen’s eyes, but was interrupted by a loud yell from behind her.

“Finally, I have caught you!” 

Loki whipped her head around in horror, as her fear came to life. 

Thor was here, and he was absolutely infuriated. 

Physically, he was fuming, his chest rising and falling in rapid pace as he stalked closer to his captive. It was obvious that he wasn’t aware his mother was there, he was too preoccupied seeking Loki then noticing her presence.

The princess started to shake as she crossed her arms against her bare breasts, if she was gonna get caught again, she was at least going to have some modesty on the way back to his chambers. However, Loki hummed in surprise, as she felt a warm, gentle hand on one of her biceps, gripping it. Loki looked up in question, and saw Frigga’s reassuring gaze, as the princess allowed herself to be helped up by the queen, who as she got up, positioned Loki so she was behind her and Frigga was in front, taking the wrath of her son Thor. 

Thor’s face once he saw his mother was priceless. His angry features softened and morphed into one of confusion. He marched up to her so they were face-to-face.

“Move out of my way, mother.”

Frigga eyes furrowed as she crossed her arms, “Is that any way to talk to your mother, the woman who has raised you?

Thor wasn’t moved by that. Instead, he furrowed his own eyes like his mother, and pointed at Loki from over his mother’s shoulder. 

“I want her.” 

Frigga swatted her son’s hand away, and shook her head, like she was denying her son some sweets from the kitchen. “Why do you need her? From what I can see, she doesn't want you, Thor.” 

Thor huffed angrily, looking as if he’s going to start a tantrum at any moment.

“Our matters does not concern you, mother.” he gritted out, “I’m taking her with me.”

“ _ No _ .” his mother stated firmly, “I’m taking her with me to get dresses, since you obviously don’t know how to dress a woman.” 

Frigga made a dramatic presentation by grabbing Loki and pulling her to her side. Her nudeness causing Thor’s groin to stir a bit awake. Frigga took notice and scoffed, 

“My, I did not realize I have raised a beast!” 

The queen turned away, bringing Loki along with her and the two began walking down the corridor the were in, passing Thor on the way.

Thor stomped his foot on the ground as Thunder raged in the sky. The Thunderer clenched his fists in his hands, and Loki could have sworn she saw veins sprout from within his forearms. Thor looked ready to scream at his mother but was holding back, and then finally, he rubbed his face with his hands, and his anger somewhat calmed.

“Fine,  _ mother _ ! But, I expect her back at my chambers within the hour!” he yelled at them.

Frigga looked at Loki and simply rolled her eyes at her son’s behavior and gave a warm smile to the princess. Loki smiled back and together they both shared each other’s company. 

“You didn’t answer my question last time, dear.” the queen broke the silence. 

“And what was that Queen Frigga?” 

“Please my dear, just Frigga is fine. Though I asked you, and I don’t mean any rudeness by it, but what you were doing here? Shouldn’t you be in your own realm, in your own castle?”

Loki looked down and shook her head sadly, “I should. But that son of yours took me away from it a few nights back, and I tried to escape, but crashed into you instead.” 

Frigga looked at her with sorrow, draping one of her hands around Loki’s shoulders, she pulled her into her side like a mother hen as the walked at a much slower pace.

All of sudden, Loki felt nauseous. Bringing a hand up to her head, she soothed it by gentle rubbings.

“Are you alright my dear?”

Loki responded by nodding, even though she knew it was a lie. She didn’t feel alright, there was something wrong. 

Though, Frigga took her response as truth, and didn’t pester more until they arrived at assumingly the queen’s chambers. In which the queen was rubbing circles on Loki’s lower back as she saw that the princess was looking paler and paler.

She turned the younger woman towards her, and placed both hands on the Frost Giant’s cheeks, forcing her to look into her eyes. Frigga’s demeanor change from one of motherly to one of serious. 

“Loki, I have to ask you something that is dire.” 

Loki nodded in a slight daze, the feeling to purge was dominating everything.

“Did my son, Thor, did he ever…” she asked, almost not sure how to finish the question, before she shook her head and started again. “Did you and him ever copulate?” 

The internal restraints Loki had on herself broke, turning her head to the side, she vomited right onto the castle’s floors. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the prolonged wait. I was super busy and tired so time to right this chapter was slowed down a bit. But, here's a long chapter for you guys! Ciao!♥


	17. Chapter 17

Thor knew this would happen. Kept in mind that putting the Jotunn-woman in his bed would cause chaos, but he didn’t care. Not at that time. 

The Thunderer was still fuming as he paced in front of his bed, half-naked in his chambers. After walking fumingly through the halls, and helping his fallen comrades and soothing some few still-frightened servants that still shook with the actions that just had taken place. Thor was beyond angry, but not angry because of Loki, but because of what he allowed to happen.

“If I had just kept her there in those chains, none of this would have happened.” Thor shot his hands up, running them through his hair whilst his pacing quickend. 

“She wouldn’t have gotten out, she would of-”

“She would of what?” 

Thor’s ponderance was caught off as a gasp left his throat in a heartbeat. Thor didn’t hear him come in, didn’t hear him step closer, all he was focusing on was how royally fucked he was going to be in a few short moments.

Quickly, Thor morphed his face into a facade, one he wore well and even sometimes, occasionally, with glinted eyes from the huge smile on his face, Thor turned on his heel and faced his father, Odin.

Odin was wearing his armour, black with a golden lining on the metal, his golden spear, Gungnir, in his hand, gripping it firmly, and his eye patch tied tightly, and his white hair patted down. His face had the usual stoic feature he always wore, his thin lips firmly lined, and his eyes showed nothing but seriousness. The only thing different was the quirked up an eyebrow as he analyzed his son’s behaviour. “Who are you talking about, Thor?” 

Thor faked a jolly laugh as if it was a misunderstanding, “Oh, I was just talking about one of mother’s cats, she seems to have gotten loose this morning.”

The Thunderer stared into the eyes of his father, praying to the Norns that he took the bait. 

Odin stared at him for a few moments, which seemed to last forever in Thor’s mind. Then, he gave Thor a small smile, one that he gives to Thor after a grand hunt.

“Ah, I see.” his father said in understanding, bringing his spear down in both hands, bringing one up, and smoothed down the shaft, looking down at it’s carved grooves as magic radiated off of the mystical item. Then he looked back up at his son, “Well, if that’s the case, than I believe I have seen her.”

Thor shot his eyes up, his facade vanishing as he said in disbelief, “Y-you have?” 

Odin gave his son a nod, before he started walking around his son. “Indeed I have my boy. I saw her running through these hallways madly.” 

Thor winced as he watched as his father circled him, “She was?”

Another nod was given to him as his father looked idly at him from his one eye, “Yes, you would have seen it, you were the one chasing it after all.”

At that moment, Thor’s mannerisms broke in an instant as his father stopped right in front of him. No smile present on his face, and his eyes, once tame, were now filled with fury.

“Father, please, let me-”

“Enough!” his father barked out, looking up at him with a snarl on his lips. It caused Thor to flinch back, resorting to silence instead.

“I don’t want to hear it Thor.” His father jabbed a thick finger at his chest, “I’ve seen what you’ve done, and I can’t help but be ashamed of you.” 

Thor furrowed his eyebrows as his own anger was starting to surface, he stepped back away from his father’s finger and crossed his arms.

“What is that suppose to mean father?” 

“It means what I said it means Thor, I saw everything up until you allowed her to escape.” 

Thor’s anger dissolved as quickly as it came back, but stronger. He pushed away his father’s extended arm as it was trained on him. “So what? That little runt deserved it, look what she did to my face!”

Thor pointed at his cheek. The scratched had scabbed over the previous night, bit with no doubt it would it will leave a scar. 

Odin scoffed at it, and waved it off. “This isn’t about you Thor. I’ve raised you better than this!” 

It was Thor’s turn to scoff, “I never said it was, father. But you can’t blame me, I have done nothing!” 

Odin let out an enraged cry, slamming the butt end of his spear onto the ground, causing bolts of magic to sprew from it in his rage, hitting the wall, causing it to crack and crumble. Odin looked back at his son, the face he had arrived with long gone as he backhanded his son hard.

Thor didn’t waver at the slap, but he would admit that it hurt. 

“You are a selfish boy, Thor, if you can’t recognize the pain and hurt you have caused to the innocent.” 

“What about  _ you _ , father?” Thor accused with a sneer his cheek still blazing red, “You have caused suffering too, if not worse to your enemies, why should I falter?”

Thor saw Odin’s anger deteriorate a small amount. The grip on his spear slightly loosened, and his eyes, still narrowed, softened just a tad as he looked at him.

“This isn’t a matter of dominance or strength over the one’s smaller than us Thor.” he spoke in a firm, intellectual tone. “You have showed brute force over the Jotunn in your mother’s care, forcing her to do things no one should do without their consent.” 

Thor couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed as his father talked him down. He wanted to say something back to him, about the stories of the Frost Giants and how they were monsters his father had told him when he was young, but he decided to be quiet as he stood stiffly and listened to his father.

“Not to mention, the consequences of your actions.” 

Thor’s ears perked up at that, deciding to interrupt his father, along with breaking his own silence as Thor asked, “What do you mean, father?”

“Thor, you’re a thousand years old, I don’t need to explain to you about how forcing yourself on a woman can undoubtedly cause a pregnancy, do I?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, jeezus, the lateness is inexcusable, but the Sims 4 is just so addicting! But, anyway, I hoped you had a very Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it, and a happy holiday for those who do not. Sorry for the lateness, I'll try to speed things up a bit. Ciao! ♥


	18. Chapter 18

_Pregnant._

That one word, simple as it was, was the major cause of havoc that was now brewing within Thor’s mind.

Odin could see his son’s resolve slowly breaking, understanding taking course as Odin stood back and watched it all happen through his one, tired eye. The tension in the room dispersed and was replaced by unwavering silence, saved for the shocked look that was casted upon Thor’s face. Suddenly, he looked up at his father, and stuttered,

“F-f-father, forgive me, but I-”

Odin sighed before nodding to his boy, “Leave Thor. Go and clean the mess you have created.” 

Thor hadn’t ran so fast in his life.

_____________________________________

When Loki had woken up she found herself lying on an elegant bed. On first thoughts, it was comfy, and Loki couldn’t help but burrow in the soft duvets, craving to be smothered in its texture. The bed wasn’t like Thor’s bed, it was more...cared for in the sense the sheets were all clean and smelled like flowers and honey, whilst Thor’s entire bed smelled of musk and other _things_ that Loki couldn’t stomach to think about. 

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself, Princess Loki.” 

The voice caught Loki’s attention, and she stopped succumbing into the warmth of the blankets, as she tilted her head up to meet the gentle gaze of the queen besides her. Frigga was smiling, and Loki smiled awkwardly back, but stopped as questions arose.

Swallowing down a few gulps of saliva, the acidic taste of bile still present in her mouth, just the taste alone was enough for Loki to feel nauseous again, causing her to fall back against the massive pillows behind her, closing her eyes, Loki groaned in pain.

“W-what am I doing here, Queen Frigga?” 

Suddenly, a gentle hand came forth and touched her forehead, making Loki wince as the hotness battled with the coldness of her skin. The queen hushed her, as if she were her child in bed with a cold.

“Now, now, you are sick, dear.” 

Loki frowned, jerking her head away from the queen’s hand, “What are you talking about? My species does not get sick, we are immune to common illness that you people have to face.” 

Frigga arched one of her thin eyebrows, before diverting her eyes away from the moody princess on her bed, deciding to smooth her dress. “Well then, if that’s so, what about morning sickness?”

The princess tilted her head at the queen, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Morning sickness? What in the Norns name are you talking about?”

The queen let out a small chuckle, finding this exchange humorous, before sitting down at the foot of the bed, like she was going to tell the Jotunn-woman a story, before elaborating.

“Well to answer that, I’ll ask you the same question I asked you before you passed out.” 

“The one you asked about copulating with your son or not?”

Frigga nodded, “Yes, that one.” 

All of a sudden, Loki’s mind was assaulted by unpleasant memories of the heavy breathing of the Thunderer on top of her, as he thrusted into her again and again with his thick, invasive member that had stolen her only sort of innocence away. Loki could still feel the blood trickling down her thighs, mixed in with the Thor’s cum, as they had intertwined and ruined the snow on her lands. The memories caused Loki to shake, but as Loki looked up at the queen, she saw her determined features. They were soft and kind, but the princess knew that the queen wanted answers.

“I-I ha-”

“-Jotunn!”

Both women trained their eyes to the door as they saw the disheveled Thunderer standing in the doorway. By the looks of him, they were both rendered speechless. Thor’s hair was in a-roused, his strong chest still bare and he was panting heavily as he jogged over to the pair. Kneeling down on one knee besides Loki, taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles in a sweet gesture before rising up. 

“You didn’t tell me you were pregnant.”

Loki bobbed her head back in complete awe, “I didn’t know I was.” 

The two stared at each other, both tensions rising as neither one of them took each other's words.

“Thor! It’s so glad you're here! Now, Loki and I were just discussing the reason she had purged, and I was thinking you can aid in how it had happened to begin with.” Frigga’s voice snapped both of them out of their gazes, both of them bringing their attention to the queen, who’s smile looked force, and her eyes narrowed in on her son.

However, Thor didn’t take the cue, and simply smiled at his mother as he nodded. “What do you need me to confirm?” 

Frigga’s smile continued before she waved at him as if he were a servant boy, “Oh nothing, son. Just wondering if you had forced yourself onto Princess Loki, that’s all.” 

Thor’s smile vanished and it made Loki a little giddy inside at the expression he was making. It looked foolish, and Loki relished every bit of it.

“Well,” Frigga’s voice had gotten serious when Thor didn’t answer her, “Did you?”

Thor frowned and his face hardened as he was getting angry. “Mother this is ridiculous! I-”

“Enough Thor!” The queen shot up from her place, her magic, a golden aura surrounded her in a swarm of energy. Frigga took a few powerful steps towards her son, her face said everything about how she felt about him in this moment. “I’m not going to listen to your tantrums, your excuses.” 

She jabbed a finger at his chest, “I know your father talked to you about this, and I know that you don’t like to listen to your father; not like you used to.” 

“Mother, I can explain-”

“-Hush!” 

Thor quieted down instantly by his mother, his face portraying a child that had got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing, all the while Loki looked on in enjoyment, subconsciously clutching her stomach with her arms.

“I know you have always been and irrational boy at heart, but doing this to another!” Frigga elaborated by pointing to Loki on the bed, “Is cruel, and I know I have raised a better boy,-a better man that is standing here before me.”

Thor growled, pushing away his mother’s arm, causing her to fall back against the bed. Frigga gasped as her son towered before her, his veins popping and looking electric as he growled. 

“I guess you don’t know the son you have raised, _mother_.”

Thor turned swiftly on his heel, marching out the chamber doors, leaving two gobbstrucked women behind him as he left with only a single thought in his mind, ‘I don’t need this.’

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to wish you a happy New Year to everybody, hope you enjoyed this, and second, I'm awfully sorry these chapters are coming out late. But I have been working on a reboot fic of "Where You Belong" if you haven't read that fic yet, then I suggest checking it out! Thank you guys for tuning in, love you all. Kudos & Ciao! ♥


	19. Chapter 19

When the door to the queen’s chambers had slammed shut, and the thundering steps faded away into nothingness, both the queen and the princess were left in an awkward silence. 

However, the silence broke when the queen stood up abruptly, a hand covering her mouth, while her other arm cradled her torso in shock.

“I was afraid this outcome would become reality.” she muttered under her breath as she removed her hand away from her mouth, not intending for Loki to hear what she said, but the Jotunn-woman did, and couldn’t help but be confused.

“What outcome?” 

Frigga snapped her head to the side, facing the bare Frost Giant in her bed, and rushed towards her, placing both of her hands gently on both of Loki’s shoulders, making Loki look up at her puzzled. 

“Loki, I know you and Thor don’t have the best relationship, agreeably so after what he has done to you.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, “So? Care to explain what this has to do with anything?” 

“I can’t explain it to you as of now, but I need you to go after Thor.” 

The princess looked oddly at the queen’s strange behaviour. The older woman’s eyes were blown up in what seemed to be in fear or shock, and her arms started to shake whilst they held onto Loki’s shoulders. Loki gripped at her hands, gently sliding them off, pushing them into the queen’s lap in one fluent motion before turning her attention back onto Frigga, who automatically grabbed both of her hands in a tight grip. Loki tried pulling away,

“Why do I have-”

“Please! I can explain it to you later, just go!” the queen cut her off with a yell, surprising her to the very least. And suddenly, Loki felt the need to _move_. Springing out of bed, Loki landed on her feet and ran as fast as she could, running out of the door, just like Thor had done, and followed his trail of muskiness. Though, as she left, Frigga couldn’t contain her smirk as she hollered.

“Wait, At least get dressed first!”

* * *

Thor was absolutely fuming as he stormed down the hallways of the castle. His stride powerful as thunder roared from the outside causing havoc to the poor citizens who worked the fields and maintained the markets, for it was a daily occurrence for the prince's mood swings to result in disorder, but the people pulled through. However, Thor not so much. When roaming the hallways rendered useless to cool Thor's temper off, the prince decided in quick fury to go outside on a nearby balcony.

"Perhaps the fresh air will calm me." Thor muttered underneath his breath as he strided up to the huge double doors leading to the grand balcony of the palace. Walking out, he was met with a gust of wind that blew his blonde locks back and tickled his ears. The sensation reminded Thor of his childhood, how carefree he was back then, pretending to slay the 'monsters' in the grand hall, terrorizing the palace staff with his little wooden dagger with a huge smile of his chubby face. Thor sighed in remembrance, closing his eyes as he took a few steps.

'Those be the days.' he thought, reopening his eyes as they targeted on the city below him, Thor grabbed the railing that lined the balcony, gripping the metal firmly in his grip, as he saw his people walk below him, going onto their daily duties, nevermind the storm. Thor couldn't help but smile with pride, his people were strong and resilient, just like him, and when he found the right one, hopefully the queen will be too. 

"Thor!" 

The Thunderer whipped his head around at the voice. The light, soft alto voice echoed within his ears, it was _her_. The pleasantness of those few seconds in silence vanished from Thor's face as the blue-skinned woman busted through the doors, panting, breathless. 

"State your purpose here, Jotunn." Thor snarled, the woman was the last person he wanted to see, he could already feel the clouds behind him get darker, as the wind picked up, blowing his and Loki's hair more fiercely around like a rag doll.  
  
Loki gasped in some needed breaths, she ran all through the halls as the force drove her to Thor's scent, then it disappeared all of sudden, leaving Loki wondering what the hell was going on with her. But, nevertheless, she didn't concern herself with those matters, they were in the past now. However, now, in the present, she was met with potential danger. Straightening herself up more, Loki locked eyes with the Thunderer, and set her lips in a thin line.

"I wanted to talk." 

Thor barked out a laugh at that, "Talk? What, is the wench crawling back to her master?" 

Loki bit the inside of her cheek, wanting to bark out about that she wouldn't have to be doing this if he wasn't such a coward, but, that wouldn't solve anything. So, with a sigh, Loki began to speak.

"No, that's not it. I-I," Loki took a breath, "Look, I just wanted to say that I am sorry." 

Loki saw Thor's eyes shot open wide, the humour that was present on his face was gone without a trace, and the man had the nerve to look completely flabbergasted at her statement. Though, the eye contact between them was starting to waver thin, and Loki broke it within seconds of the intense staring contest. A silence fell across the duo, and Loki began to play with her hair, a nervous habit she picked up on as a little girl, one that made her Dam say with annoyance, "Stopping messing with your hair, for if you do, it'll fall out."

Though the threat never stayed true, and Loki kept on playing with her hair, and if anything, playing with it seemed to only make it grow _more_. Never stopping until Loki casted a small spell to stop her hair growth, but Loki worried that it might grow longer since her magic was contained in the cuffs. 

"I-I" 

Suddenly, the thoughts about her hair were interrupted as she heard the Thunderer speak, or at least try to. "I-I, I don't know what to say." 

Loki stared up at him as she pursed her lips, "What do you _want_ to say?" 

Thor raised his eyebrows at her, before glancing away, looking as if he were in deep thought, before turning back to her, his arms crossed and muscles tense. "Why?"

Loki flinched back at his tone, it was brash and sounded condescending but Loki knew it wasn't intended to be. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, stepping a bit closer towards him, "What do you mean why?"

The wind that blew around them increasingly got more stronger, smacking the Jotunn-woman in the face a couple of times. Though the Thunderer seemed to be lost in a trance, not affected by the current weather that was happening around them. Loki glanced nervously at the city below them, she saw civilians scramble into their homes, some grabbing their children, terrified, and some beggars hiding in gutters and waste-bins, not wanting to be part of what was going to happen. 

Then the prince spoke, "Why are you apologizing to _me_?" 

Loki took a hesitant step back as she saw Thor take a step closer to her, his stance overpowering as always, and it made Loki frightened at what he might do to her. She blocked her face with her arms, "Because..." she trailed off, "Because I wanted to."

Thor stopped, a look of disbelief covering his features, and he scoffed, "You should have rethought that decision Jotunn, for I don't deserve your forgiveness." 

"Your are right, you don't!" Loki snapped with a growl, surprising Thor, "But, being on bad terms with you will only hurt me further. So, I am choosing to forgive you even if you don't deserve it, you spoiled ass."

Loki huffed as she turned away, spinning on her heel, she marched up to the grand doors and held the golden handles tightly in her blue fists, she turned back to the shell-shocked Thunderer, who uncrossed his arms, and they hung bulky at his side as he stared straight at her, mouth opened like a fish out of water, the poor man didn't know what to do or to say in that matter.

The princess wanted to say so much to this man, how much pain she felt between her legs, how he and his friend hurt her, how the Asgardian men were such pigs, animals they were, but Loki knew she couldn't say those things, no matter how much she wanted to, but she knew that it will only drift them apart, and in order to survive on this hot realm, she needed her enslaver's help, whether she wanted him or not. 

So, with no further thing to say, Loki left, slamming the doors on her way out, and into the halls in order to find Frigga, but as she stopped to look back, her eyes widened as she saw that the darkness outside began to fade and light began to shine through the door she just came out of and the windows carved in the palace walls. 

"Bipolar as always, my son is." 

Loki gasped at the voice, she turned around and low and behold, the man that Jotunns despised even more than Thor, his father, Odin, stood proudly in his armour, his staff in his hands, his white beard trimmed along with his matching white locks. The man practically glowed in potential essence, and Loki couldn't help but be drawn in, not realising he was smiling at her, before he said,

"Perhaps your fire can contain his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, there is no excuse as to why it took so long for this chapter to be up. For those wondering why, it was because I kinda loss interest with this fandom for a bit, more focusing on Teen Wolf and Hetalia and schools being problematic, but I've been inspired once more, and I hope that my motives don't get the best of me. I'm so very sorry, and I know it's not good enough, but I don't have anything else more to say except, I wish you guys a wonderful day, and I thank you for all the support. Ciao!


	20. The End.

Dear Fellow readers, I have come to inform you on why this fic is taking so long in posting new chapters. That is due to lack of motivation to finish this fan fiction. I know this will upset you guys greatly. But this failure of mine won't stir me away from continuing to make one shots to soothe you Thorki shippers. Perhaps, to be honest with you guys, I'm not quite ready to be making lengthy stories yet. This fan fiction will still be up, I won't be orphaning or deleting this, for I want this to be a message for me, and how much love and support you guys have been giving me on such a simple adaptation. I adore you all, and I'm so sorry that I'm doing this, but I couldn't keep you guys in the dark forever. 

Love you guys so much, hope you are having a wonderful day! -StrawberryPoP11! ♥♥♥


End file.
